Nuevas compañeras
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Cuatro amigas por "accidente" llegan al jardín creado por Zeus, dónde está ubicada la escuela para Dioses que han crecido lejos de los humanos, cuyo objetivo es aprender de ellos ¿Qué pasará cuando estás chicas lleguen? ¿Diversión? ¿Amistad? ¿Problemas? ¿Amor? ¡Lean y descubran!
1. La llegada de cuatro chicas nuevas

**¡Hola! :) **

**Aquí traigo una nueva idea, tardé mucho en arreglar como lo haría, pero ya quedó la verdad espero les guste, hoy por fin me decidí publicarlo :P**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**La llegada de cuatro chicas nuevas**

-Vamos, tú puedes… casi ganas – Decía una chica mientras apretaba los botones de su control de video juegos - ¡Combo final! – Apretó los botones finales y ahí su personaje le dio el ataque final a su rival, ganando - ¡Sí! – Gritó ella victoriosa – Ahora verá la próxima vez que se enfrenten a mí, he mejorado bastante – Dijo la chica, quien tenía un largo cabello negro y ojos rosados.

-¡Masaru, hora de cenar! – La chica escuchó y apagó la consola para bajar a cenar.

-¡Que hambre tengo! – Ella escuchó mientras llegaba al comedor la voz de su hermano quien la vio llegar – Que raro que bajaste rápido, siempre que juegas tardas años y la comida se te enfría.

-Cállate Yuu, tú también eres así cuando juegas – Le dijo ella autoritaria, ya que era su hermana mayor por 5 años, el chico también tenía el cabello negro pero corto, sus ojos eran verdes.

-Dejen de pelear en la mesa como siempre – Regañó su madre mientras ponía los platos en la mesa. En el medio de la mesa estaba el padre quien leía el periódico pacíficamente.

Toda la familia empezó a comer.

-Mamá, mañana saldré con mis amigas ¿ok? – Avisó Masaru.

-Está bien, cuídense – Le dio permiso su madre.

-Y mañana vendrán mis amigos a casa para jugar – Avisó Yuu.

-También pueden venir – Aceptó su madre.

Después de la cena, Masaru quien fue la primera en terminar, lavó su plato y subió a su habitación para jugar cualquier juego online en la pc.

A la mañana siguiente, Masaru dormía plácidamente hasta que la luz del sol empezó a molestarle.

-mmm – Ella empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y a levantarse mientras se estiraba, vio el reloj que marcaba las 1PM - ¡Joder, pronto vendrán a buscarme las chicas! – Ella salió rápidamente para tomar un baño y arreglarse, no le tomó nada de tiempo en 40 minutos ya estaba arreglada, una camisa manga larga color fucsia, una mini falda negra y con unas botas largas color negro – Tengo hambre, aún falta para que lleguen comeré – Pensó ella.

Bajó e hizo lo que dijo, comer, luego se fue a cepillar y ahora se acostó sobre su cama a esperar, con ganas de jugar un poco, pero se le iría el tiempo y podrían estar en camino.

-¡Masaru, Yukiko y Sumire están aquí! – Menos mal no se colocó a jugar pensó Masaru, ya que como había pensado ella las chicas venían en camino.

-¡Ya bajo! – Salió rápidamente de su habitación, bajando las escaleras – Hola, chicas – Dijo ella alegre.

-Hola – Saludó una morena.

-Hello – Saludó la otra catira.

-Bueno, me voy mamá, volvemos a las 6 máximo – Se despidió - ¡Adiós Yuu! – se despidió de su hermano ya que su padre trabajaba.

-¡Chao! – Dijo él.

Sin más que decir las 3 chicas siguieron su curso.

-Después de unas cuantas semanas veremos a Akemi – Mencionó Sumire, una chica de cabello rubio corto y recto, sus ojos eran azules.

-¡Sí! La extraño, ya hace 2 años se fue a la universidad – Mencionó Yukiko, una chica algo morena, de cabello marrón, corto y algo rulado, sus ojos eran como de color ámbar era la más baja de las 3 ya que Sumire y Masaru eran del mismo tamaño, Yukiko tenía una camiseta sin mangas color rojo y unos jeans, Sumire tenía una camisa manga corta color azul y un short hasta la rodilla.

-Y pronto nos graduaremos nosotras y tendremos que ir a la universidad también – Dijo Masaru con una cara no muy animada.

-No te vez muy feliz, ¿no has decidido que estudiar? – Preguntó Yukiko.

-Creo que no Yuki, me gustan muchas cosas – Dijo ella apenada.

-Yo en definitiva seré arquitecta – Dijo Yuki decidida.

-Y yo estudiaré medicina – Dijo Sumire – Tú seguro terminaras vendiendo video juegos – Dijo burlona.

-Cálla Sumi – Dijo Masaru.

-Mira ahí está – Dijo Yuki señalando a Akemi, una chica un poco más alta que las demás, ella era de ojos amarillos y cabello castaño oscuro, con una cola amarrada, tenía un sweater de cuadros azul y negro y pantalones negros.

-¡Hola mis amores! – Dijo ella en un grito que muchas personas oyeron allí, volteando a ver a la chica quien se acercó a sus amigas.

-Tan gritona como siempre – Dijo Masaru.

-Ya me conoces – Dijo riéndose.

-Bueno chicas a ¿dónde vamos? – Preguntó Sumire.

-¡Vamos a comer! – Suplicó Akemi - ¡Muero de hambre y quiero una hamburguesa!

-Y yo que comí – Se quejó Masaru – Pero vamos, me tendré que llevar una no dejaré pasar una hamburguesa.

-Bueno ya decidimos, vamos – Dijo Akemi.

Todas empezaron a caminar hacia la deseada hamburguesa.

-¿Y cómo les va en la escuela? – Preguntó Akemi.

-Bien, llevo las más altas notas – Dijo Sumire.

-Yo como siempre promedio aunque he subido algo de nota – Mencionó Yukiko.

-Promedio, un poco más pero no tanto – Dijo Masaru - ¿Y tú qué tal?

-Aún me cuesta la matemática y mucho – Dijo Mizuki.

-Es molesto, yo paso horas en eso – Dijo Sumire.

-Yo aún más – Mencionó Masaru.

-A veces es fácil – Dijo Yuki.

Siguieron hablando hasta llegar y comer su hamburguesa, menos Masaru que la pidió para llevar.

-Aquí tiene sus 2 hamburguesas para llevar – Dijo la mesonera.

-Ok, gracias – Respondió Masaru sonriendo.

-Vaya de nuevo llevándole a tu hermano – Dijo Yuki.

-Claro, luego se queja que no le traigo nada nunca, además él tampoco quisiera perderse de una hamburguesa.

Las chicas salieron de la tienda.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al lago? – Ofreció Masaru.

-Está bien, vamos – Afirmó rápido Akemi.

Una vez en el lago las chicas se sentaron en el pasto.

-Me encanta este lugar – Mencionó Masaru.

-Sí, en casi todas nuestras salidas vamos a este lugar – Le dijo Yuki.

-¿Y qué tal los novios? – Dijo Akemi con una sonrisa pícara.

-Nada que ver – Respondió Sumire de una – Sabes que espero a mi extranjero que me lleve de este lugar.

-Jajaja de verdad que aún estás en eso – Rio Akemi.

-No tiene nada de malo.

-Bueno yo aún no tengo nada, después de mi último novio de hace un año – Mencionó Yuki.

-Ni yo… después de meses, casi un año – Mencionó Masaru un poco triste - ¿Y tú? Debes tener muchos pretendientes como siempre.

-Bueno no tengo novio – Dijo Akemi apenada.

-Oh my god ¿qué es eso? – Preguntó Sumire mientras señalaba algo, las demás vieron enseguida y era una especie de agujero flotando en lo bajo del lago.

-No lo sé – Respondió Yuki impresionada.

-¡Vamos a ver! – Akemi fue hacia allí rápidamente.

-¡Espera Akemi, puede ser peligroso! – Masaru intentó detenerla, pero ya estaba dentro del lago y muy cerca del "agujero"

-No se ve peligroso – Dijo Akemi.

-¡Deberías ser más cuidadosa! – Regañó Masaru mientras corría hacia ella con las demás.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento – Mencionó Yuki.

-Avisémosle a alguien – Dijo Sumire pero el agujero empezó a brillar – What the hell!?

Todas fueron absorbidas por el agujero.

-¡KYAAAAAAA! – Gritaron todas mientras sentían que caían.

Masaru POV

Empecé a abrir los ojos encontrándome en un lugar desconocido, había muchos árboles y una gran… gran ¿institución? No sabía lo que era pero era realmente enorme.

-¿Chicas? – Me fijé que ellas aun no despertaban, me acerqué a ellas y empecé a moverlas.

-What's up? – Se levantó primero Sumi hablando inglés como siempre sabiendo que todas somos malas en esa materia - ¿Ah? ¿Qué es este lugar? – Preguntó ella con mucha impresión.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? – Se levantó Yuki sobando uno de sus ojos - ¿Q-qué? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Rápido levantemos a Akemi – La movimos pero aun no daba señales de vida, seguimos - ¡Akemi despierta! – Grité

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? – Ella se levantó rápidamente - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Y esa mansión? ¿¡Nos secuestraron!?

-No lo creo, más bien fue esa especie de agujero o más bien, portal – Respondió Yuki.

-Aunque hay que aceptar que es un lugar más hermoso – Admiró Sumi.

-Tienes razón, aunque no quita el hecho de que no sabemos dónde estamos, y debemos irnos a casa – Dije observando a las dos chicas paradas al frente de mí, espera, ¿dos? - ¿Dónde está Akemi? – Todas empezamos a ver por los alrededores – Oh, no…

-Se ha ido sola a ver el lugar y se ha perdido – Aclaró Yuki.

-Que fastidio, ahora hay que buscar – Se quejó Sumi.

-Ya, ya… nos separaremos y nos encontraremos en este mismo lugar ¿vale?

-De acuerdo – Dijo Yuki.

-Ok! – Dijo Sumi.

-Bien, suerte – Todas nos fuimos por direcciones diferentes.

Sumire POV

Decidí entrar a la gran mansión o lo que sea, pero era realmente hermoso de admirar, me daba curiosidad este lugar, seguí caminando por los pasillos buscando a Akemi dándome cuenta de que había muchos salones, así que debía ser una escuela de ricos.

-¿Será que nos llevaron a un lugar dónde haya un lindo extranjero? – Dije con mucha ilusión.

Siempre mi sueño había sido mudarme del país, no me gustan los chicos japoneses.

Seguí caminando hasta que vi a alguien caminando con muchos libros, razón por la cual no podía ver su rostro, pero quizá podía ser de ayuda.

-Eh… disculpe…

-Un momento – Él intentó voltearse y mirarme pero sólo obtuvo que lograra caerse encima de mí y cayeran todos los libros que cargaba encima – Oh, perdón ¿te encuentras bien?

-Fue un poco fuerte la caída – Admití y abrí mis ojos dándome cuenta de que el chico estaba muy cerca de mí tenía un largo cabello dorado y ojos azules, era hermoso no pude evitar sonrojarme, aunque me gustan más que tengan el cabello corto.

-De verdad lo siento – Dijo él apenado pero con una sonrisa y se levantó – Te ayudo – Me tendió la mano la cual acepté para levantarme – Lo siento de nuevo, siempre termino tropezándome – Dijo él sin soltar mi mano lo cual me pareció extraño.

-No se preocupe – Intenté ser amable.

-Me llamo Balder ¿Cómo te llamas? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

-Sumire, y estoy buscando a una amiga la cual está perdida – Le expliqué – Sus ojos son amarillos y su cabello está amarrado en una coleta ¿La has visto?

-Mmm, me temo que no, lo siento – Él aún no soltaba mi mano y me estaba empezando a poner de los nervios – Oh, lo siento tienes una mano muy suave ¿podemos seguir así? – Él acarició un poco mi mano, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando yo con mi otra mano le pequé y quité la que me sostenía.

-¿No te enseñaron a no tocar a una mujer apenas la conoces? ¡Que descarado! – Dije sin control alguno.

-¿E-eh? – Él se sorprendió mucho por mi forma de responderle.

-¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí! – Muy enojada me fui de allí y lo dejé solo, yo sólo esperaba que no me siguiera.

Yukiko POV

Caminaba por el gran jardín del lugar, era hermoso debía aceptarlo para ser un lugar desconocido al que llegamos al menos era digno de admirar, de lejos pude divisar a un chico el cual escribía algo su cabello era púrpura y sus ojos amarillos. No lo pensé dos veces, corrí hacia él.

-¡Disculpe! – Llamé su atención a lo que él sólo levantó su mirada – Estoy buscando a una amiga, es más alta que yo, sus ojos son amarillos, tiene el cabello un poco más oscuro que él mío y amarrado, un sweater de cuadros azul con negro y es muy hiperactiva ¿La has visto? – Le expliqué y pregunté al chico.

-No, lo siento – Respondió sin más.

-Oh, de acuerdo – Dije desilusionada – Seguiré buscando.

Seguí mi camino por el gran jardín, hasta que divisé a otro chico, su uniforme era como el del otro chico así que supuse que esto era un tipo de escuela para ricos, el chico era rubio y de ojos verdes, él pudo verme antes de acercarme a él.

-Oh, señorita ¿qué pasa? – Me preguntó él – Se nota que no es de aquí… tienes rostro y no tienes uniforme ¿puedo ayudarla? – Él chico era muy educado, casi como un príncipe.

-¿A qué te refieres que tengo rostro? ¡Por supuesto que tengo!

-Jaja, eso responde por completo mi suposición – Dijo divertido mientras se acercaba - ¿Estás perdida?

-Pues, llegué aquí de repente por un tipo de portal que apareció y ahora mi amiga está perdida – Le expliqué.

-Que mal, ven busquemos juntos – Me dijo amablemente.

-Sí, gracias – Le respondí también amablemente – También hay dos amigas más buscándola.

-Ya veo, bueno mientras más seamos menos tardaremos en encontrarla – Él sonrió, era realmente lindo esos ojos verdes me encantaban.

-S-sí

-¿Cuál su nombre señorita?

-Yukiko ¿y el suyo?

-Apollon

-¿Apollon?... ¿Cómo el Dios griego?

Masaru POV

-Enserio, ¿dónde puede estar? – Me pregunté algo enojada, yo recorría más adentro del bosque aunque seguramente terminaría perdida, seguí caminando hasta que vi a un chico trotando, su cabello era azul y no pude verlo más ya que seguía trotando, decidí seguirlo pero era muy rápido - ¡Espera! – Le grité al chico el cual me escuchó y se detuvo.

-¿Qué es lo qué quieres? – Dijo al parecer enojado, se volteó para verme y su rostro cambió a una de ¿impresión?

-Disculpe, he perdido a una amiga y estoy buscándola ¿no la habrás visto? Es una chica muy hiperactiva – Expliqué.

-E-eh… - Me fijé que su rostro estaba rojo - ¿Estás bien? Tu rostro está rojo ¿es de tanto trotar? – Me acerqué a él para fijarme si no era fiebre pero él se alejó.

-¡No he visto a nadie por aquí así que no está deberías buscar en otro lugar! – Me dijo rápidamente.

Suspiré – Al parecer tendré que seguir buscando cansadamente, bueno gracias – Me di media vuelta para regresarme pero él me sostuvo de la muñeca.

-Puedo ayudarte si quieres – Me ofreció el chico.

-Oh, no, estás ocupado no te molestaría – Le dije amablemente.

-No es problema, ya casi terminaba de todos modos.

-Bueno, está bien es muy amable de tu parte, gracias – Sonreí.

-Soy Takeru ¿Y tú? – Me preguntó, genial era japonés así que pensé que aún estábamos en nuestro país.

-Masaru.

-¿Ese no es un nombre de chico? – Me preguntó curioso.

-Sí, aunque no me molesta, me gusta ese nombre – Dije sonriendo - ¿vamos?

-Ok – Los dos nos dirigimos en la búsqueda de Akemi.

Salimos del bosque y seguimos caminando por el jardín.

-¿Y qué es esto? – Pregunté.

-Un jardín en miniatura creado por Zeus – Me explicó – Una escuela para los dioses que han crecido lejos de los humanos.

-¿Se supone todo esto es miniatura? – Pregunté confundida – Espera… ¿Dioses? ¿Lejos de humanos? ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunté sorprendida.

-Aquí asistimos Dioses, yo me incluyo en uno de ellos – No podía creer lo que decía – Yo soy el Dios japonés del mar y las tormentas.

-¿Estás seguro? Tu apariencia no me dice eso – Lo vi curiosa.

-Al ser alumno de aquí me han sellado mis verdaderos poderes de Dios – Ambos nos detuvimos ya que aún no podía creerlo.

-Es decir: ¿qué por alguna razón he llegado a una escuela de Dioses? ¿Esto no es un sueño?

Takeru antes de responder alguien interrumpió – Oh, pero que tenemos aquí, una linda gatita – Vi como un pelirrojo se bajó de un árbol muy cerca de nosotros.

-¡Loki! ¿Qué se supone haces? – Preguntó Takeru mientras él se acercaba.

-Interrumpieron mi siesta arriba del árbol, escuché una linda voz y cuando vi era esta linda gatita – Dijo él sonriendo traviesamente, me daba algo de nervios el chico, además de llamarme "gatita" tan confianzudo.

-E-eh… - Takeru se puso delante de mí.

-¡No molestes! Estamos ocupados – Le dijo enojado.

-¿Qué hacen? Yo también puedo ayudar – Dijo sin sacar su sonrisa.

-Nunca quieres hacer nada ¿por qué querrías ayudar?

-¿Y cuál es tu razón para ayudar? – Le devolvió la pregunta la cual Takeru no respondió al parecer lo colocó nervioso – Me lo imaginé – Sonrió victorioso – Bien, vamos a ver ¿qué necesitas, gatita? – Él se acercó a mí como si nada.

-E-eh… estoy buscando a una amiga, llegué aquí con otras amigas las cuales también la están buscando – Le expliqué.

-Bien, ayudaré~ Parece divertido como la búsqueda de un tesoro~

Akemi POV

-Lalala, ¡este lugar es muy lindo! – Dije emocionada mientras brincaba por los pasillos de lo que parecía una escuela de ricos – ¡Ya quisiera estudiar en un lugar así! – El lugar parecía vacío así que al parecer no habían clases hoy, me detuve al fijarme que alguien había aparecido, era sumamente hermoso, un chico de ojos rojos y un cabello verdoso, me llamó mucho la atención él se fijó en mí pero luego se fue de allí - ¿A dónde irá? – Me dio mucha curiosidad ya que fue la primera persona que había visto aquí, y como excusa podría querer sólo sacar un poco de información de este lugar.

Aceleré mi paso y ya no encontré al chico

-¿Buscas algo? – una voz me asustó desde atrás y me volteé rápidamente, viendo de nuevo al mismo chico ahora que lo veo de cerca si, era muy lindo estaba acompañado de una chica cabello púrpura muy linda también – Disculpa te he asustado, siempre doy desgracias.

-¡N-no, no es nada!

-¿Estás perdida? Parece que no eres de aquí… - Mencionó la chica

-La verdad si busco algo de información – Admití – Aparecí en este lugar desconocido junto con mis amigas y de verdad no sabemos dónde estamos.

-Ya veo, será mejor hablar con Zeus-san sobre esto – Me dijo la chica.

-¿Zeus? ¿Él director o algo así? – Pregunté a lo que él chico medio sonrió, en definitiva era extremadamente lindo.

-Algo así – Mencionó ella – Vamos.

Normal POV

-¡Akemi por fin te encuentro! – Dijo Sumire acercándose muy enojada – No sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar, ¡hasta un acosado sexual! – Le regañó.

-Aww, lo siento linda – Le dijo abrazándola como disculpa.

-Ya que más da, ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Le preguntó Sumire refiriéndose al chico.

-Buena pregunta, ¿ustedes son…? – Le pregunto Akemi.

-Hades – Respondió sin más.

-Kusanagi, Yui – Dijo la chica.

-Yui y Hades – Le respondió a Sumire – Y nos ayudarán a saber que es este lugar y por qué estamos aquí – Le explicó.

-Excellent – Dijo Sumire más animada, al menos había conseguido a personas serviciales.

-¡Chicas aquí están! – Escucharon la voz de Yukiko quien venía hacia ellas con Apollon. Sumire se le quedó mirando al rubio, era hermoso, totalmente su tipo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su presencia.

-Con su permiso, señoritas. Estuve ayudando a su amiga Yuki-chan a encontrarlas. Mi nombre es Apollon – Dijo amablemente.

-Mi nombre es Akemi.

-Sumire – Le dijo nerviosa al chico pero sin querer demostrarlo.

-Chicas, esto es importante, ¡hemos llegado a una escuela para Dioses!

-Si Apollon cuenta como Dios, lo creo – Soltó Sumire en un susurro que sólo pudo escuchar Akemi que estaba a su lado.

-¿De qué hablas es una escuela de modelaje para chicos que lucen como Dioses? – Preguntó Akemi a lo que Yui rio ante eso.

-¡No! Lo que quiero decir es…

-¡Chicas, que bueno que por fin las encontré! – Masaru llegó con Takeru y Loki - ¡Akemi no vuelvas a hacer eso! – Le regañó – Me has tenido corriendo por todo el lugar y sabes que no soy apta para esas cosas – Dijo enojada.

-Aww, de verdad lo siento – Dijo muy arrepentida, siempre que Masaru la regañaba se lo tomaba más enserio que las demás.

-Ya que, al menos te encontramos – Suspiró – Gracias chicos por ayudarme – Les dijo amablemente, Takeru se sonrojó un poco algo que Akemi notó.

-De nada, gatita – Le dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

-¿Por qué le dices gatita? – Le pregunto Akemi al chico el cual observó muy confianzudo con Masaru.

-Akemi no le hagas nada, Loki me ayudó a buscarte junto con Takeru – Le explicó Masaru.

-Mmm, está bien lo acepto – Dijo Akemi sonriendo.

-¡Chicas! ¿Podemos ir a lo importante? – La voz de Yuki llamó la atención de todos.

-Cierto, tenemos que ir con Zeus como dijo Hades, ¡vamos!

Todos fueron hacia dónde estaba el susodicho Zeus.

Abrieron la gran puerta del gran salón.

-Esto no parece la oficina de un director – Mencionó Akemi.

-La verdad parece un salón Real o algo así – Dijo Masaru.

-Y ya sabrán por qué… - Dijo Yukiko.

-¡Zeus-san! – Lo llamó Yui, él gran Zeus apareció – Tenemos un problema – Zeus se fijó en las 4 chicas nuevas que estaban allí al frente.

-Ya veo, al parecer han llegado aquí por accidente – Les dijo Zeus.

-¿Por accidente? ¿De qué habla? – Preguntó Akemi.

-Ustedes han llegado a la escuela de los Dioses que han crecido lejos de los humanos, dónde su deber es saber más sobre ellos.

-¿D-Dioses? ¿Es enserio? – Dijo Sumire sorprendida, ella no lo creía.

-Chicas, él es Zeus el Dios griego – Dijo Yukiko.

-Al menos alguien sabe de mitología eso acorta más la explicación – Dijo Zeus.

-¿Y no puede regresarnos? Es decir, nuestra familia nos espera en casa – Mencionó Masaru.

-No pueden irse – Respondió Zeus.

-¿¡Cómo qué no!? – Preguntó Sumire de mala gana.

-Al llegar aquí, no pueden irse sin graduarse – Explicó Zeus – Y no se preocupen por sus familias, ni se darán cuenta que no están cuando regresen será el mismo día en el que se fueron.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Quiero volver a casa! – Replicó Sumire.

-No quiero escuchar replicas, ya está decidido, haya sido por accidente o no, ahora son responsables del estudio de estos Dioses sobre la humanidad, necesitarán más ayuda y no hay mejor oportunidad que ésta – Sonrió él. Sumire estaba muy enojada – Ahora, sus uniformes – Como si nada el vestuario de las chicas cambió a el uniforme que ahora usarían, de forma distinta.

Masaru no cargaba la chaqueta blanca que todos usaban, sino que se mostraba la camisa blanca y la negra sobre esta, su minifalda y unos calcetines altos de rayas negro y fucsia con unas botas negras.

Akemi tenía sobre su uniforme su sweater de cuadros que cargaba antes y eso le agradó bastante, su mini falta tenía un short lo cual la hacía sentir más cómoda

Yukiko también tenía un short sólo que más largo.

La falda de Sumire era más larga que las demás, pero llegaban antes de la rodilla.

-Bien, están listas para empezar.

-¡Oh Zeus me encanta mi uniforme! – Dijo Masaru dando vueltas algo que Takeru no pudo evitar ver y sonrojarse, Loki se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió travieso - ¡Dame un hijo! – Le dijo de repente algo que impresionó a todos.

-Masaru, creo que no debiste decir eso… el Dios Zeus es conocido por tener hijos con cualquier cosa que vea bonito – Le susurró Yukiko a Masaru quien miró a Zeus sonriente.

-¡Sólo era broma! Jejeje – Dijo avergonzada.

-Bien, pueden irse, Kusanagi Yui las ayudará a buscar sus dormitorios.

Y sin más, todos salieron.

-Bueno, al menos ya no soy la única chica – Dijo alegre Yui.

-La verdad, creo que esto será divertido – Admitió Akemi.

-Mientras no pase nada en nuestro mundo real y regresemos, estoy bien – Dijo Masaru.

-Igual yo – Dijo Yukiko.

-Yo me siento muy enojada, pero no me queda de otra – Dijo Sumire.

-¡Chicas de verdad estoy feliz de tener nuevas compañeras con quien aprender! – Dijo Apollon muy alegre, Sumire se le había olvidado el enojo de sólo verlo.

-Chicos por fin los encontré ¡ah! – El chico cayó y todos voltearon.

-Baru-Baru!

-Estoy bien – Él se levantó - ¿Qué ha pasado? – Se preguntó al ver a las nuevas chicas.

-Serán nuestras nuevas compañeras – Explicó Yui.

-¡El acosador sexual! – Gritó Sumire señalándolo.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? – Dijo viendo a ambos lados.

-¿Balder-san un acosador sexual? – Preguntó Yui – Estás equivocada, él es muy amable – Le dijo ella.

-Por la forma en la que tocó mi mano, lo dudo – Dijo Sumire mirándolo feo a lo que lo colocó nervioso.

-No puede ser mal chico – Le dijo Akemi.

-Como digas… - Dijo Sumire.

-¡Chicos he olvidado algo! – Dijo en un grito Masaru.

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Yukiko.

-¡Mi hamburguesa! ¡Seguro está dónde llegamos tenía la bolsa cuando el portal nos llevó, ya vengo! – Y sin más se fue de allí en busca de su hamburguesa.

-¡Espera pudo ayudarte! – Takeru la siguió.

-Esto será divertido~ - Loki fue tras ellos.

-Menos mal, mi hamburguesa está a salvo – Dijo Maaru mientras revisaba y veía las dos hamburguesas sorprendentemente intactas.

-¡Masaru! – La voz de Takeru fue escuchada por ella.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó.

-Sólo quería ayudarte.

-Koneko-chan~ - Ahora la voz de Loki fue escuchada haciendo enojar a Takeru ¿qué planeaba? – Pensé que necesitarías ayuda.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan servicial? – Le dijo enojado Takeru.

-Desde que puedo molestarte con eso – Respondió riendo Loki.

-Maldito…

-¿Eh? ¿Chicos? – Ambos la miraron – Ahora que tengo mi hamburguesa me gustaría ver los dormitorios así que los dejo – Les dijo sonriendo y regresando con los demás.

Al irse, Takeru miró a Loki desafiante y él sólo lo miró muy pero muy divertido.

Las chicas conocieron cada una se habitación y se destinaron a dormir, ya que mañana sería un día largo… de escuela.

* * *

**¡Fin del capitulo! Espero les haya gustado o haya llamado la atención, creo que lo hice un poco largo.**

**Lo más difícil para mí fue escoger los nombres de las OC TwT **

**¡Acepto críticas, sugerencias, o cualquier cosa siempre que no falten el respeto! :)**

**La verdad me dio mucha risa ciertas cosas, y para aclararlo... Sí, a Takeru le gustó Masaru a primera vista ¿por qué será? ¿Loki? Él sólo quiere molestar a Takeru, no sintió nada así por la chica XD!**

**Cualquier otro tipo de pregunta son libres de hacerlas :) Responderé siempre que no se trate de spoiler XD!**

**Bueno... sin más que decir nos leemos en el 2do capítulo :P**


	2. Uniéndose a un Club

**¡Hola! Primeramente quiero agradecer los comentarios que han dejado *-* junto con los favs y follow!**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo 2 espero les guste :P**

**Antes de empezar me gustaría dejar los perfiles de las OC, para que las conozcan un poco más.**

**Akemi: **Una joven de 19 años universitaria, muy hiperactiva, actúa antes de pensar, la única que puede controlarla es Masaru ya que se toma más enserio sus cosas que la de las demás y es que, conoce a Masaru desde antes que Sumire y Yukiko, le gusta la jardinería y el dibujo, también le gusta cocinar, es muy confiada con las personas, cuando algún chico se acerca a las chicas con intenciones románticas ella es la primera en darse cuenta de eso. Sobreprotege a las 3 chicas por ser menores, pero más a Masaru.

**Masaru: **Una joven de 17 años que le gusta mucho jugar video juegos, es muy sobreprotectora con su hermano menor, Yuu aunque éste no le agrade ya que piensa que ya está muy grande para esas cosas. Es divertida, puede llegar a ser muy activa, pero en casos especiales puede ser realmente tranquila, más que las demás chicas. Es realmente distraída especialmente en temas románticos.

**Sumire: **Una joven de 17 años, es muy aplicada en los estudios, a veces dice cosas en inglés cosa que molesta a las chicas por no saber inglés, su sueño es mudarse de Japón ya que siempre ha sentido que ese no era su lugar, sino en Inglaterra o Estados Unidos. A pesar de parecer testaruda y enojada al principio, puede llegar a ser muy bromista y a reírse más que las demás. Le cuesta aceptar sus sentimientos hacia las demás personas.

**Yukiko: **Una joven de 17 años, a pesar de no estar a la altura de Sumire con los estudios, sabe sobre mitología cosa que les sirvió mucho a las demás terminando en un lugar habitado por Dioses. Es perfeccionista y detallista, puede parecer muy seria, pero es muy hiperactiva casi igual a Akemi. Tiene problemas en casa, así que no es muy unida a su familia, sólo por obligación. Le gustan mucho los animales, tiende a adoptar animales callejeros y cuidarlos, que por suerte la dejan tenerlos en casa.

**Bueno eso es todo hasta ahora! Disfruten el capítulo! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Uniéndose a un club**

-Ohhh, así que estás son las nuevas compañeras – Dijo Dionysus observando a las cuatro chicas nuevas – Yo soy Dionysus.

-El Dios del vino – Mencionó Yukiko.

-¡Genial! ¿Entonces nos darás vino? Eso no me vendría mal – Dijo alegre Akemi.

-Un placer, soy Thor – Dijo amablemente el peli verde.

-Genial el Dios nórdico del trueno – Admiró Yukiko – Un gusto conocerlos, soy Yukiko Sakaki.

-¿Qué no era el de la película? – Preguntó Akemi – Si que luce diferente – Dijo acercándosele un poco – Mucho gusto soy Akemi Takahashi.

-Bueno, no todos los días conoces Dioses reales – Dijo Masaru – Yo soy Masaru Yamamoto.

-Creo que el de la película era más guapo – Susurró Sumire – Nice to meet you, my name is Sumire Yagami.

Masaru se dio cuenta de que solo un alumno no se había presentado, ya conocía a todos. Él estaba con su libro de notas escribiendo muy concentrado - ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? – Se acercó a él.

-Totsuka, Tsukito – Respondió él.

-¡Él es mi hermano! – Takeru se acercó a ambos.

-¡Genial! ¿Y qué Dios es Tsukito?

-El Dios de la luna – Respondió él.

-Ah, pues yo soy…

-Yamamoto, Masaru – Dijo Tsukito – Anoté sus nombres en mi libreta mientras se presentaban.

-Así no se te olvidarán – Dijo Masaru con una sonrisa – Tu hermano me agrada, Takeru.

-Es que él es genial, no se puede evitar – Dijo orgulloso Takeru, Tsukito sólo los miraba seriamente sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento.

-Espero todos nos llevemos bien – Dijo Balder a las chicas.

-Mientras te mantengas alejado de mí, acosador sexual – Dijo Sumire con disgusto, aún no le agradaba como la había tratado la primera vez que hablaron.

-¿Por qué no te agrada Baru-Baru? Todos debemos ser amigos – Le dijo Aphollo muy triste por como Sumire trataba a Balder, ella lo vio y se puso algo nerviosa.

-P-pues, él me tocó muy depravadamente, eso me disgustó – Le respondió al rubio.

-¿Qué tal una disculpa, Baru-Baru? Así seguramente seremos todos amigos – Él miró a Balder con esperanza de que lo hiciera.

-D-de acuerdo, disculpa por tocarte así Sumire-san – Él se iba a acercar cuando tropezó – ¡Ah!

Cayó encima de Sumire nuevamente - ¡Kyaa! – Ella lo alejó y todos rieron, Balder estaba muy apenado porque su disculpa no había salido bien.

-Muy bien, todos sentados – El profesor Thoth entró al salón dando inicio a la clase, todos se sentaron – Muy bien, ya conocen a las nuevas compañeras humanas que tendrán, yo soy el profesor Thoth – Se presentó – Y como es regla de esta escuela, deben unirse a un club – Informó este.

-¿Un... club? – Susurró Sumire, ella nunca se había unido a uno ni en su propia escuela, nunca le había interesado algo.

-El Consejo de estudiantes les informaran sobre los Club que hay hasta ahora – Informó el profesor – ahora daremos inicio a las clases.

Al concluir las clases, el consejo de estudiantes les daba información sobre los Club a las nuevas chicas.

-Está el Club de jardinería en el cual está Dionysus – Informó Yui.

-Ese club me interesa, me gusta la jardinería – Dijo alegre Akemi.

-Genial, estás dentro – Aceptó Dionysus.

-También está el Club de tenis dónde estoy yo – informó Balder.

-Tenis es el único deporte que me gusta jugar – Dijo Masaru – Aunque me gustaría ver que otros clubes tienen para unirme.

-¡Puedes unirte al club de kendo! – Le ofreció Takeru enseguida.

-Ooo ~ Puedes entrar en mi Home Club~ - Ofreció Loki intentando molestar a Takeru, lo cual funcionaba.

-¿Home Club? – Preguntó Masaru confundida e intrigada a la vez.

-¡El club de quiero volver a casa! – Dijo él divertido.

-Me ofrezco para entrar a ese club – Levantó la mano Sumire.

-¡Bienvenida! – Le dijo Loki.

-E-eh… bueno – Yui observó extraña la situación, pero continuó – También está el club de astronomía.

-Allí me uno yo – Dijo Yukiko levantando la mano enseguida.

-Está bien, sólo faltas tú Masaru – Le dijo Yui.

-Mmm, no sé, el club de astronomía suena tentador – Ella lo pensaba detenidamente.

-¿Y el kendo?

-¿Y el Home club?

-¿Kendo?

-¿Home?

Ambos chicos, Takeru y Loki le insistían en que se unieran al suyo, uno porque se sentía atraído por Masaru otro… porque simplemente quería enfurecer al chico atraído.

Mientras ellos la miraban ella pensaba en que club estar – Entraré en el Club de Tenis – Dijo con una sonrisa, Takeru se desilusionó, pero Loki al menos se había divertido molestando al chico.

-No puedo creer que Masaru no se dé cuenta – Susurró Akemi para sí misma con una sonrisa.

-¡Bien es hora de comenzar las actividades del club! – Dijo alegre Aphollon.

Sin más que decir cada quien se fue a las actividades de cada club menos el de astronomía que tenía que ser de noche.

Sumire POV

Me fui junto con Loki y Thor, agradecida de que no tenía que estar más con el acosador de Balder.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué hacen en este club? – Pregunté curiosa por la respuesta.

-Oh, ya sabes, caminar y eso – Respondió vagamente Loki no satisfaciéndome.

-¿Eso es todo? Bueno, al menos no tengo que hacer tanto, supongo que puedo estudiar mientras tanto, ¿no?

-Claro, lo que quieras solo no te separes de nosotros – Dijo Loki mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa no sabía que pensar sobre este, tal vez era más acosador que Balder – mm, ¿y ustedes son amigos de Balder? Ya que son Dioses nórdicos…

-¡Claro! Somos muy amigos los tres y me alegra que te mantengas alejado de él, por eso me agradas un poco más – Su sonrisa no se iba en ningún momento.

-If you say so – Desvié mi mirada.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al campo de tenis, donde debe estar Masaru con aquél acosador. Nos detuvimos para ver mejor como jugaban, estaban Masaru vs Balder, no sabía que Masaru era tan buena la pelota no se le iba nunca. Había muchas personas sin rostro viendo con emoción el partido. Me fijé que el tal Takeru estaba allí viendo ¿qué no tiene sus actividades de Club?

-Oh, pero mira quien está allí, vamos a divertirnos un poco~ - Loki se fue hacia Takeru, Thor y yo le seguimos – ¿Ya terminaste tus actividades? – Le preguntó Loki.

-ah, sí, pasaba por aquí nada más – Dijo él mal humorado cuando pude notar que mientras veía el partido estaba perdido en sus pensamientos felices quien sabe por qué.

-No lo niegues, veías a la gatita Masaru jugar~

-Cállate – Le respondió enojado el peli azul.

Ambos fijaron su mirada en el partido, era el turno de Masaru de golpear la pelota con la raqueta, al usar una mini falda los giros que daba se veían muy lucidos algo que dejó babeando a los dos chicos.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¡Dejen de ver a Masaru de esa forma! – Les regañé golpeándolos a ambos.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!? – Se quejó Takeru muy enojado acercándose a mí – No te atrevas a desafiarme – Me amenazó.

-Masaru, Takeru me molesta ~ – Dije con una voz muy bien dramatizada y dolida.

Vi como Takeru ponía una cara muy nerviosa ¿con qué de eso se trataba, no? Masaru le atraía - ¡Sólo no me vuelvas a golpear! – Me dijo alejándose.

Esto será divertido.

Normal POV

-¡El juego ha terminado en un empate! – Todos los sin rostro aplaudían por la gran jugada de ambos, pero se fueron todos con Balder admirándolo.

Masaru lucía realmente cansada, se fijó que Sumire junto con los demás Dioses estaban allí.

-¡Chicos! – Ella les saludó desde lejos enseguida Takeru lo notó y la saludo, seguido por los demás, menos Thor que sólo se limitó a sonreír.

Luego de las actividades de club, se hizo de tarde así que todas regresaron a los dormitorios, las chicas tenían un baño conjunto dónde todas se bañaban en el mismo gran baño.

-¿Qué les pareció su primer día? – Preguntó Yui quien estaba dentro de la bañera.

-Ah que cansada estoy – Dijo Masaru mientras se adentraba en la gran y enorme bañera para relajarse.

-A mí me pareció muy divertido, me fascina la jardinería – Dijo alegre Akemi mientras también se adentraba a la bañera – ¡Dionysus es muy agradable!

-¿De verdad? – Sonrió Yui – Me alegro ¿y tú Sumire?

-No me puedo quejar, sólo caminábamos, ese tal Loki sí que le gusta molestar – Ella también se adentró a la gran bañera.

-A mí me parece agradable, es gracioso – Opinó Masaru.

-¿Y de Takeru que opinas? – Le preguntó Akemi, Sumire la miró con una sonrisa sabiendo dónde terminaría ese tema.

-Es amable.

-¿Amable? – Interrumpió Yui confundida – La primera vez que lo conocí me trató muy mal, hasta ahora es que me trata un poco mejor pero no es para tanto.

-¿Enserio? – Masaru se veía confundida, hasta ahora Takeru había sido muy amable y atento con ella.

-Sí – Respondió Yui – Es más, no lo veía tan animado con eso de los Club hasta hoy que te invitó. Pero, cambiando el tema Yukiko pronto será hora de tu club – Le dijo amablemente.

-S-sí – Ella se había quedado medio dormida en la bañera ya que era muy relajante.

Yukiko POV

Luego de ese relajante baño, me arreglé para ir a mi actividad de club, estaba muy emocionada no había un club de astronomía en donde estudio. Llegue al lugar y ahí estaba Hades, con su telescopio observando las estrellas.

-Hola – Intenté parecer seria, él no se había fijado que estaba allí así que sobresaltó – Oh, perdona.

-No es tu culpa – Dijo él arreglándose.

-Vale, entonces ¿proseguimos? ¡Quiero ver las estrellas y estudiarlas ya! – Dije alegre.

-Bueno toma tu telescopio – Él señaló otro telescopio que estaba algo alejado del de él.

-¿Por qué tan lejos? – Pregunté.

-No puedes estar cerca de mí, te traería una desgracia.

-Eres el Dios del inframundo después de todo, ¿no? – Él me miró sorprendido de que sabía más de lo que podría imaginar, el asintió.

-Bien pues, no me importa, estaré cerca – Muy testarudamente acerqué mi telescopio hacia el de él, cuando lo acerqué me fijé que él se alejaba, así que me acerqué más y así proseguimos - ¿¡Podrías dejar de hacer eso!? A la final no podremos estudiar las estrellas – Le regañé.

-No podremos si te acercas a mí.

-¡Ya déjate de eso! Si sigues pensando así es lo que pasará ¡Ahora quédate junto a mí o me molestaré! – Le advertí, no le quedó de otra más que obedecer, al parecer por fin entendió.

Pasó el tiempo y pudimos disfrutar viendo las estrellas y estudiarlas, él me enseñó varias cosas que sabía.

-¿Vez? ¿No fue más divertido? – Le dije alegre, él sonrió parecía feliz.

-Sí – Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

Normal POV

Después de terminar su actividad de Club, Yukiko se dirigía a su habitación, hasta que se dio cuenta de que las chicas estaban en la sala.

-Yuki te esperábamos – Dijo Masaru – Adivina qué.

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó ella mientras se sentaba en el sofá con ellas.

-¡Yui estudia en la misma escuela que nosotras! Y en el mismo año, sólo que en aula diferente – Respondió Akemi.

-¿Ah, sí? – Yukiko miró a Yui – Ya se me hacía familiar tu rostro, te he visto en aquél santuario antes también – Recordó ella.

-Vaya, yo a ustedes nunca las había visto – Dijo Yui impresionada.

-Akemi estudiaba en otra escuela así que no la recordarías aunque quisieras – Respondió Masaru – Pero nosotras sí, aunque yo no me fijo mucho de quienes están allí – Dijo apenada.

-Aun así me parece genial, cuando regresemos a nuestro mundo podemos ser amigas allí también – Dijo ella muy contenta por la idea, les agradaba las chicas nuevas a medida las iba conociendo más.

-Muy bien, es hora de las verdaderas charlas de chicas ya nos conocimos lo suficiente – Dijo Akemi.

-¿Verdadera charlas de chicas? – Se preguntó Yui mirando a Akemi con curiosidad.

-Así es, ¡chicos! Díganme: ¿les ha atraído alguien? Después de todo, es una escuela de Dioses realmente atractivos – Dijo Akemi, todas se sonrojaron ante su pregunta.

-N-no pienso responder eso – Dijo Sumire muy sonrojada.

-Oh, vamos yo sé que te gusta Aphollon – Le dijo picara Akemi, Yui observaba la situación apenada pero curiosa de la respuesta que daría Sumire.

-N-no es cierto – Dijo ella.

-A mí me parece muy lindo, aunque el profesor Thoth me atrae por ser un Dios Egipcio, ¡amo Egipto! – Opinó Yukiko.

-¡Yuki dio su opinión! ¿Tú qué piensas Yui?

-Pues, todos me agradan – Dijo ella inocentemente.

-Pero si elijes uno: ¿Quién sería? – Insistió Akemi.

-Ah… pues… Aphollon me parece muy alegre y optimista – Opinó Yui, Sumire la miró algo incómoda por su respuesta, después de todo aunque no lo aceptara en público ella se sentía atraída por el rubio.

-¡Yui dio su opinión! Yo por mi parte, creo que Hades es hermoso – Dijo Akemi - ¿Y tú Masaru?

-uhm no lo sé, aun no los conozco bien como para opinar algo así – Dijo Masaru.

-Al menos alguien debe llamar tu atención – Dijo Akemi.

-Bueno, Takeru y Loki me agradan – Respondió ella pensativa.

-Vaya, escoges a dos, ¿eso no es algo problemático? – Le dijo Akemi en un doble sentido que Masaru no captó – ¡Bueno, ahora Sumire debe admitir que le gusta Aphollon!

-Olvídalo, vamos a dormir tengo sueño y mañana tenemos clases, good night! – Dijo Sumire levantándose y yéndose a su habitación.

-¡No es justo hasta Masaru respondió que siempre esquiva esas preguntas! – Lloriqueó la de ojos amarillos.

Cada chica empezó a bostezar queriendo decir que también tenían sueño, así que siguiendo a Sumire y se fueron a dormir.

Yui se sentía bien con las nuevas chicas, le parecían divertidas, sentía que los días en la escuela serían mejores con la presencia de ellas.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 2 :) Espero les haya gustado, Masaru es muy distraída xD! ya hasta Akemi y Sumire se han dado cuenta de todo XD Pronto agregaré más momentos con los demás personajes :P incluyendo con el profesor Thoth y a Anubis en episodios futuros, sólo que iré poco a poco :) no me gusta apresurar los acontecimientos que van pasando, espero no moleste :3 Por otro lado: ¿Sumire sintiéndose incómoda por Yui? ¿Qué pasará allí? :P**

**Sin más que decir nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. Conociéndonos

**Hola, aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 *w* **

**agradezco los reviews que han dejado! más los favs y follow :3 **

**espero les agrade este capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Conociéndonos **

-¡Este clima es perfecto para un día de campo! ¿Qué les parece? – Ofreció Akemi muy animada.

-¿Un día de campo? – Preguntó Aphollon curioso.

-Sí, también es llamado picnic – Acotó Yui – Preparamos comidas de cualquier tipo, aunque mayormente son sencillas y comemos al aire libre – Explicó esta mientras observaba a cada uno de los Dioses.

-Un picnic es comer comidas sencillas en el aire libre – Susurraba Tsukito para sí mientras escribía lo mismo.

-Oh, me parece bien sería bueno que hubiera mucha carne – Dijo Balder sonriente.

-¿Entonces qué dicen? Mañana es día libre así que podemos prepararlo todo – Dijo Akemi.

-¡Sí! – Dijeron todos emocionados a excepción de Hades y Thor que sólo asintieron.

-Yo ofrezco traer vino preparado por mí – Ofreció Dionysus.

-¡Excelente idea! – Aceptó Akemi enseguida.

Todos aceptaron la idea muy alegres, sin percatarse de que alguien allí los veía con curiosidad.

Llegó el día y Aphollon junto con Tsukito se ofrecieron en cargar las cestas de comida, mientras que Dionysus llevaba la caja de vino.

-¡Muy bien, en marcha! – Dijeron Aphollon y Akemi al mismo tiempo empezando a caminar buscando el lugar ideal para colocar todo.

-Aquí parece un buen lugar – Mencionó Yukiko, hacía sombra y pegaba un rico viento, los árboles estaban muy hermosos y las flores igual.

-Excelente, chicos detengámonos – Dio la orden Masaru y todos obedecieron.

Yui colocó la gran manta junto con Yukiko mientras que Masaru y Sumire sacaron las cosas de la cesta.

-Muchos sándwiches se ven deliciosos – Admiró Dionysus observando los variados sándwiches que habían hecho las chicas.

-Sí, Yukiko y yo hicimos estos – Dijo Masaru señalando una de las cestas.

-¡Y-yo quiero probar unos! – Le dijo Takeru enseguida acercándose a Masaru.

-¡Claro! Sentémonos – Dijo Masaru sonriente, todos se sentaron enseguida alrededor de la gran manta.

-Aquí hay mucha carne que hicimos Yui y yo, que puedo decir también me encanta la carne – Le dijo Akemi a Balder quien con los ojos brillosos observó la delicia.

-¿Enserio? – Dijo él feliz probando la carne que habían preparado - ¡Delicioso! – Dijo contento. Loki las miró con atención un poco molesto.

-Takeru, aquí tienes uno de mi Sándwiches – Le dijo Masaru tomando uno y dándoselo, Loki dejó de mirar a Balder y a las 2 chicas para observar ésa escena y entrar a molestar al peli azul.

-¡G-gracias! – Dijo él alegre tomando el sándwich y probándolo – ¡Delicioso!

-¿De verdad? Gracias

-Koneko-chan~ ¿Qué haces? – Loki se sentó junto a ella logrando que Takeru lo mirara enfadado.

-Ah, sólo le doy a probar a Takeru uno de mis sándwich – Le respondió ella.

-Oh~ yo también puedo darte a probar algo – Él sacó uno de sus dulces de su chaqueta – Ten, es uno muy especial no se lo regalaría a nadie, gatita – Le dijo él guiñando el ojo.

-N-no es necesario si es algo tan especial – Le dijo apenada apartando el dulce que ofrecía el Dios del fuego.

-Koneko-chan lo escogí especialmente para ti – Él lo abrió y lo acercó a su boca – Di ahh~

-Bueno – Masaru abrió su boca y comió el dulce que le llevó Loki a la boca.

-Tch! – Takeru miró a Loki desafiante con sus ojos en llamas mientras que el pelirrojo se divertía como nunca con las reacciones del Dios del mar y las tormentas.

-Esos dos ya lo están haciendo muy obvio – Susurró Yukiko a Akemi.

-Tú también te diste cuenta, ¿no? – Susurró Sumire quien estaba del otro lado de Akemi.

-Es muy obvio, pero Masaru no se da cuenta – Les susurró a ambas la de ojos amarillos.

-Y no lo hará al menos que le digamos – Mencionó Yukiko.

-¿Deberíamos decirle? – Preguntó Sumire.

-Dejémoslo así, veremos que pasa estaremos aquí un largo tiempo, tal vez hasta le llegue a gustar alguno de ellos – Dijo Akemi con una sonrisa pícara.

-Chicas, no se mantengan alejadas de nosotros después de todo es un día de amigos – Les dijo Aphollon en un puchero acercándose a ellas, Sumire se sonrojó un poco por su presencia.

-¡No estamos alejadas! Sólo hablábamos de unas cosas un poco privadas jeje – Le dijo Akemi – Ve Sumire, anda con Aphollon así se conocen más – Le dijo guiñando el ojo.

-Claro – Ella fue y se sentó junto a Aphollon y Dionysus.

-La situación de Masaru no es la única obvia aquí – Le susurró Akemi a Yukiko.

-Lo sé – Le afirmó Yukiko, ella se fijó que Hades estaba muy alejado – Y mira quien está allá – Le dijo a Akemi señalando a Hades.

Akemi lo miró con curiosidad – Pero si es Hades ¿por qué está tan alejado? – Preguntó ella curiosa.

-Está obsesionado con que traerá desgracias si está cerca de nosotros – Le explicó Yukiko con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues, ¿qué esperamos? Vamos a traerlo – Le dijo Akemi levantándose.

-Está bien – Yukiko se levantó también y ambas fueron hacia él.

-Hey, Hades ¿qué haces? – Le dijo Akemi tomándolo del hombro.

-Eh, no deberían estar aquí – Les dijo Hades intentando alejarse del agarre de la chica antes de que "ocurriera algo".

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre las disque desgracias que traes? – Le preguntó Yukiko algo molesta. Él se mantuvo en silencio un rato.

-Ven, no tengas miedo no pasará nada – Le dijo Akemi sonriendo.

-Así es, ¡porque si no me molestaré! – Le advirtió Yukiko.

Él suspiró por tanta insistencia – Está bien – Dijo no muy convencido.

-¡Sí! –Ambas saltaron de felicidad.

Trajeron a Hades quien comió algo también unas fresas con Daifuku que tanto le gustaban que había preparado Yui para él.

-Tsukito no has comido nada – Se dio cuenta Masaru – Ten no quiero que mueras de hambre – Le ofreció uno de sus sándwich – Hay muchos para todos – Le dijo sonriendo, él la miró unos segundos.

-Gracias – Le dijo él tomando el Sándwich.

-Takeru, deberías cuidar mejor a tu hermano – Le reprochó Masaru.

-¡E-eh! – Él se puso nervioso y apenado a la vez.

-jajaja, alguien se ha portado mal~ – Se burló Loki haciendo enojar al peli azul.

-Así que ustedes son medio hermanos – Dijo Sumire a Aphollon y Dionysus.

-Así es, y Hades es nuestro tío – Le dijo Aphollon con su gran sonrisa.

-V-vaya – Se sorprendió esta.

-Oh, ¡Yousei-san! – Aclamó feliz el rubio al ver que la chica se acercaba, Sumire no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómoda, ella se sentó a su lado.

-¿Están divirtiéndose? – Preguntó esta con una sonrisa.

-Sí, está idea fue genial – Respondió Aphollon.

-Estupendo – dijo Yui – ¿Sumire que tienes?

-Ah, no es nada – Dijo ella nerviosa pero intentando que no se notara.

-¡Bien, ahora juguemos a lanzarnos la pelota! – Dijo Akemi sacando una pelota que había traído.

-E-etto, yo paso – Dijo Masaru.

-¡Oh vamos! – Le dijo Akemi.

-No, descansaré un poco – Cuando era no, era no y eso lo sabía Akemi.

-Está bien, está bien ¡el que quiera puede venir! – Akemi se alejó un poco junto con todos los demás quienes habían aceptado ir a jugar un poco, a excepción de Tsukito y Thor quienes se quedaron con Masaru.

-Ah, algo de tranquilidad – Dijo Masaru en un suspiro acostándose en el césped.

-Te ves muy cómoda – Dijo Tsukito provocando que Masaru lo observara desde arriba.

-Sí, lo es – Le dijo sonriendo – Sentir la brisa es muy tranquilo.

Tsukito se acostó al lado de ella sorprendiéndola, él cerró los ojos y sintió la brisa, Masaru hizo lo mismo.

-Tienes razón – Dijo Tsukito abriendo los ojos.

-Te lo dije – Masaru vio como Tsukito sacó su libreta y empezó a escribir.

-Sentir la brisa mientras estas acostado en el césped es muy tranquilo y relajante – Escribió él, Masaru sonrió ante eso, Thor observaba con detenimiento como las hojas de los árboles se movían por la brisa.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los demás volvieron.

-¿Qué pasó, ya se aburrieron? – Preguntó Masaru con curiosidad mientras se levantaba junto con Tsukito.

-No, la pelota se espichó – Respondió Akemi.

-¿C-Cómo? – Preguntó Masaru impresionada.

-Le tocaba a Hades lanzarla cuando pasó – Explicó Sumire.

-Es otra de mis desgracias – Dijo él desanimado.

-Que no es eso – Le dijo Yukiko enojada golpeándolo en el brazo impresionando al chico.

-Ah, al final casi no jugamos – Se quejó Loki algo decepcionado.

-M-Masaru ¿qué haces con mi hermano? – Dijo observando que estaban juntos.

-Ah, sólo le mostraba lo tranquilo y relajante que puede ser acostarse en el césped y sentir la brisa – Le explicó sonriendo.

Takeru iba a responder, pero escucharon algo en los arbustos que llamó su atención.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Yukiko.

-Debe ser algún animalito – Respondió Yui.

-Vamos a ver – dijo Akemi yendo para allá.

Todos prestaban atención a como Akemi se acercaba al arbusto, sin percatarse que alguien llegó y se llevó todo lo del picnic rápidamente incluyendo el vino.

Akemi al ver que era observó a unos conejos.

-Son sólo unos conejitos – Les dijo ella – Y son tan lindos.

-¡Quiero ver! – Yukiko y Masaru se acercaron rápidamente tomaron ambos conejos y los acariciaban – Quiero llevármelos – Dijo Yukiko.

Sumire se volteó y se fijó que ya no había nada en la manta – But what is this!? – Gritó ella.

Todos voltearon enseguida y vieron el picnic vacío.

-¿P-Pero cómo si todo estaba allí? Sólo volteamos unos pocos minutos – Dijo Yui sorprendida.

-Esto es increíble ¡Mi vino no está! – Lloró Dionysus.

-¡No! – Lloró también Akemi – ¡Sabía que debíamos tomarlo antes!

-Tal vez haya sido un oso ninja – Dijo Masaru.

-Los osos ninjas no existen – Le dijo Sumire.

-¡Tú decías que los dioses no existían y míralos aquí! – Se defendió Masaru – Tal vez un perro ninja entonces.

-Tiene razón, nadie pudo haber robado todo tan rápido al menos que sea un ninja – Se puso de su lado Takeru.

-Lo que haya sido seguro ya se ha ido muy lejos – Mencionó Thor calmado.

Yukiko suspiró – Tiene razón, sólo espero no vuelva a suceder – Dijo la morena.

Al día siguiente, el profesor Thoth daba clases, las chicas a excepción de Akemi y Masaru prestaban atención, la primera por estar dibujando y la segunda porque Loki quien estaba sentado delante de ella la distraía hablándole para molestar a Takeru quien estaba atrás de Masaru.

-Muy bien, es hora de mandarlos a hacer un trabajo para esta clase de ciencias – Dijo el profesor Thoth, todos prestaron atención a que diría – Organizaré grupos para que hagan una maqueta.

-Oh, no… – Susurró Masaru – Soy mala en estas cosas.

-¡Puedes ponerte conmigo! – Le ofreció Takeru.

-O conmigo~ – Ofreció Loki.

-He dicho que yo organizaré los grupos – Dijo Thoth enojado, los chicos insistentes se pusieron nerviosos por su voz – Muy bien, aquí van los grupos – Empezó a escribir en la pizarra.

Los ojos de Sumire brillaron cuando vio que había quedado con Aphollon, pero se defraudó al ver que Yui también estaría con ellos.

-¡Estamos juntos! ¿No es genial? – Les dijo Aphollon a las dos chicas.

-Sí – Dijo Yui con una sonrisa.

-S-sí – Dijo Sumire desviando su mirada.

Masaru parpadeó varias veces sorprendida de estas solamente con Tsukito, lo miró y este no parecía tener ninguna sorpresa.

-¡N-no es justo! – Se quejó Takeru – ¡Hermano tienes mucha suerte!

-jeje, rayos mi diversión no podrá continuar en este trabajo – Dijo Loki.

Akemi se sintió bien al ver que le había tocado Hades y Balder, el primero se mostraba serio, mientras Balder le sonrió ella le regresó la sonrisa.

A Yukiko le había tocado estar con Loki y Takeru.

-Genial, me tocaron los enamorados de Masaru – Pensó Yukiko.

Takeru suspiró, pero se sentía satisfecho de que al menos a Loki no le había tocado estar con Masaru.

Thor y Dionysus les tocó estar juntos.

-Y así forman tres equipos de tres y dos equipos de dos – Terminó de explicar Thoth – Espero que trabajen como equipo todos.

-¡Sí! – Afirmaron todos.

Sumire POV

-¿Y qué haremos? Soy mala haciendo maquetas – Les dije a ambos mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-¿De verdad? – Dijo Aphollon en un tono triste, me sentí un poco avergonzada por eso.

-Podemos hacer un volcán, es fácil ya he hecho uno – Mencionó Yui.

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial! – La alegría de Aphollon volvió, realmente me atraía esa sonrisa suya, era tan amable y optimista. Pero sentía celos a veces por Yui, quería evitarlo pero era un poco incómodo, sentía que tal vez ella podría sentir algo por Aphollon… ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Sólo debo preocuparme por graduarme de aquí, ¡no vine a enamorarme! Nunca aceptaré esto en público ¡Nunca!

-Bueno, es lo menos difícil y esplendido – Mencioné aceptando la idea.

-¡Yuuju! – Aphollon nos dio un abrazo grupal provocando que me sonrojara por tenerlo tan cerca.

Masaru POV

-¿Tienes pensado hacer algo para la maqueta? Yo realmente soy mala en estas cosas – Dije apenada.

-En mi libreta tengo muchas cosas anotadas que pueden servir de ayuda para esa clase – Acotó él, vaya realmente era muy servicial.

-Genial – Admiré – Echémosle una ojeada.

Y así miramos todas las clases de ciencias que habían visto.

-¿Qué te parece un esqueleto? Parece sencillo – Le recomendé.

-Ok, este es un trabajo que debo cumplir exitosamente – Aceptó él con un tono serio.

-¿Te tomas muy enserio los trabajos? – Pregunté.

-Desde que tengo conciencia, lo único que debo hacer es llevar a cabo mis tareas – Me explicó él.

-Ohh, pero puedes divertirte algunas veces, no todo es una tarea que debes cumplir – Le dije sonriendo a lo que él no cambió su expresión, me parecía extraño pero curioso.

-Si divertirme es una orden la cumpliré – Dijo sin más.

-Jejeje, eres interesante – Acoté – Los materiales para el esqueleto que haremos son fáciles de conseguir podemos usar plastilina o algo así ya nos la ingeniaremos, es para la próxima semana – Le dije muy animada.

-De acuerdo.

Akemi POV

-¡Muy bien chicos! Tenemos que ingeniar que haremos en esta maqueta, tienen suerte de verdad me gustan estas cosas – Dije alegre a ambos.

-Podríamos hacer…

Hades fue interrumpido por Balder – Un triángulo alimenticio – Recomendó él alegre – Con mucha carne – Dijo con brillos en sus ojos.

-E-eh… es muy sencillo, además no todo contiene carne en el triángulo alimenticio – Le expliqué.

-Yo digo que…

Hades de nuevo fue interrumpido por Balder – Entonces hagamos una maqueta de todo este jardín – Recomendó otra idea.

-Suena bien, pero me gustaría oír a Hades – Le di por fin la palabra al chico.

-Pues, lo que iba a recomendar es el sistema solar – Dijo él alegre.

-um, sencillo pero práctico, es una buena idea – Le di mi voto.

-De acuerdo, iré a buscar algunos materia… ah… ah! – Él cayó encima de mí quedando muy cercas nuestras caras, me sonrojé al tenerlo tan cerca – Lo siento – Se disculpó.

-Esto debe ser obra de mis desgracias.

-¡No lo es! – Dije levantándome – Sabes que Balder suele caerse mucho – Le reproché.

Yukiko POV

-Muy bien, enamorados de Masaru tengo una idea de qué podemos hacer – Les dije alegre.

-¿¡P-por qué dices enamorados de Masaru!? – Me preguntó Takeru enojado pero algo sonrojado.

-Es muy obvio – Le respondí al chico.

-¡Pero Loki no le gusta, él sólo quiere joderme la vida! – Dijo muy enojado señalando al pelirrojo quien reía.

-Jijiji, es cierto~ Aunque no cabe duda que Koneko-chan es muy linda – Dijo sonriendo divertido al ver la expresión enojada de Takeru.

-¡Sí serás…!

Antes de Takeru joder a Loki hablé – Chicos, no quiero peleas, aquí no está Masaru así que discutan su amor luego – Les dije.

-E-etto… una cosa más – Dijo Takeru captando mi atención – ¿Masaru no ha dicho nada? – Preguntó y yo sonreí.

-Nada, es la única que no sea da cuenta – Le dije a lo que él suspiró.

-Te agradecería que siguiera así, no quisiera que se enterara si no es por mí – Dijo Takeru más calmado – Y eso va para ti también, Loki – Le dijo viéndolo enojado al chico de sonrisa divertida.

-¿Ah? ¿Me vez cara de no saber guardas un secreto? – Preguntó burlón.

-Sí – Afirmó Takeru sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Bueno, bueno. No diré nada, sólo porque esto me divierte demasiado~ – Dijo entre risas.

Este chico, terminará involucrado con Masaru también, es sólo un presentimiento – Pensé mientras suspiraba.

-Muy bien, haremos una cascada y debe verse muy real – Les dije.

-¿Ah? ¡Eso se ve difícil y molesto! – Se quejó Takeru.

-Lo mismo opino, es aburrido~ – Dijo Loki.

-Ustedes dos…. ¡Harán lo que digo! – Les dije tomándolos a ambos de la oreja fuertemente.

-Auch, auch, ¡suéltame idiota! – Se quejó Takeru.

-¡No dañes mis orejas de estrella! – Dijo Loki, pero no les hice caso a ninguno.

-¡Está bien, ayudaremos! – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y solté sus orejas las cuales fueron sobadas inmediatamente por ellos.

-Así me gusta – Sonreí.

Normal POV

-¿Y qué haremos? – Le preguntó Dionysus a Thor.

-No lo sé – Respondió él.

-Ya nos la arreglaremos~ – Mencionó Dionysus.

* * *

**Jeje, ¿qué les pareció? ¿quién será el que robó la comida? :O jajaja :P espero les haya gustado el capítulo!**

**Como verán me gusta mucho lo aleatorio e inesperado :P por eso muchas cosas tal vez no sean lo que parecen jojojo ^^ también soy un poco lenta con ciertos acontecimientos, sólo quiero que se conozcan más todos :3**

**Bueno queridos lectores, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, chau ~**


	4. Acercamientos

**¡Hola chicos! Espero estén bien :3 este capítulo lo terminé ayer en la noche, solo que como estaba muy cansada no pude publicarlo antes, siempre corrijo antes de publicar un capítulo ;_; aunque sé que no queden perfectos xD**

**Espero les guste este capi!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Acercamientos**

El día de la entrega de maquetas se acercaba, a varios equipos se les dificulto poder fabricarla, pero a otras se les hizo muy fácil y divertido.

-¡Ya está! – Dijo Yukiko con gran felicidad – No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad? – Preguntó ésta mirando a sus dos compañeros totalmente agotados.

-¡Espero no vuelvan a mandar algo como esto! – Se quejó Takeru con una cara muy mal humorada quien yacía sentado al lado de Loki.

-Al menos en algo tenemos la misma opinión – Le dio la razón Loki – Mis manos están muy cansadas ¡no estoy hecho para este tipo de cosas!

-Oh, vamos, fue divertido – Les dijo Yukiko con una voz muy positiva intentando animar a los de su equipo – Además, todo lo he hecho yo; ustedes sólo han buscado el material – Les dijo mirándolos con algo de enojo provocando que ambos chicos rieran nerviosamente – Al menos ha quedado perfecto – Dijo con brillos en sus ojos.

-¡Espero nuestra maqueta sea la mejor, no cargué cosas pesadas para nada! Nuestro trabajo debe ser el primero~ – Dijo Loki recobrando el ánimo y levantándose de la silla.

-Bueno, ha quedado muy bien estoy seguro que al menos una buena nota tendremos – Mencionó Takeru mientras colocaba sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

-Así es, ya verán mañana el profesor Thoth amará nuestro trabajo – Dijo con decisión Yukiko.

**-o-**

-¡Qué bien nos ha quedado! – Aclamó Yui mientras observaba la maqueta recién terminada con sus compañeros.

-¡Es tan impresionante! ¡Hacemos un buen equipo los 3! – Mencionó Aphollon con su gran alegría.

-Ciertamente, espero sacar una buena nota – Dijo Sumire con seriedad, como siempre se tomó los estudios, aunque estos estudios no fueran lo que ella diría: "El seguro de su futuro" no podía sacar malas notas, quería graduarse e irse de allí y eso lograría.

-Lo haremos, después de todo hemos trabajado como un gran equipo como lo ha pedido Thoth – Aphollon se le acercó más de la cuenta a la rubia provocando que se separara un poco por los nervios y el gran sonrojo que quería ocultar.

-Aphollon-san, no creo que ella esté muy familiarizada a tanto acercamiento – Le dijo amablemente Yui mientras sonreía.

-Sólo me sorprendió – Aclaró Sumire desviando su mirada aun algo sonrojada.

-Lo siento mucho, como disculpa: ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo para celebrar nuestro largo trabajo terminado? – Le ofreció Aphollon con una cálida sonrisa a Sumire, esta lo miró con sus ojos brillosos ¿el chico que le atraía la invitó a comer? Es decir, ellos dos ¿solos? Debía estar soñando, estaba a punto de responder hasta que el rubio nuevamente habló: – Podemos ir los 3 juntos – Las ilusiones de la rubia Sumire cayeron al piso, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero ¿qué podría decirse? Era casi inevitable para ella.

-Me parece una estupenda idea, ¿Qué dices Sumire? – Yui esperó la respuesta de la chica quien tenía sus ilusiones por el suelo.

-Sí, también me parece buena idea – Intentó mostrar seriedad ante su respuesta.

**-o-**

-Jojojo, ¡esto ha quedado de maravilla! – Dijo Akemi mientras observaba el hermoso sistema solar que habían hecho – Te dije que no darías mala suerte – Le dijo a Hades dándole un palmadita en la espalda sorprendiendo al chico.

-De verdad ha quedado hermoso – Mencionó Balder – Tienes mucho talento, te felicito Akemi – Éste le sonrío amablemente provocando que la chica también le sonriera complacida.

-Oww, ¡Gracias! – Akemi se acercó a Balder abrazándolo sorprendiendo al chico y haciendo que se tambaleara hasta caer ambos en el piso.

-¿Están bien? – Preguntó Hades acercándose a ambos.

-jajaja, sí, caer sobre Balder hizo que no me causara daño alguno – Dijo Akemi quien aún estaba encima de Balder.

-Realmente lo siento – Dijo éste apenado pero aun sonriendo.

-No te preocupes – Akemi estaba muy cerca del chico pero esto no parecía incomodarle para nada.

-A-ah, etto – Balder intentaba hablar pero no podía.

-Oh, lo siento – Akemi se levantó y ayudo a Balder a levantarse también – ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? ¡Tengo hambre!

-No es mala idea, podríamos comer algo de carne – Dijo Balder con brillos en sus ojos.

-O fresas – Mencionó Hades con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Ambas me encantan! – Aceptó Akemi con alegría – ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!

**-o-**

-Esto es… un asco – Masaru veía su esqueleto muy mal hecho – Y sólo queda un día para la entrega, sacaremos una muy mala nota – Dijo con mucho desanimo.

-Aún tenemos tiempo, podremos completar esta tarea – Dijo Tsukito intentando arreglar la maqueta, Masaru quien lo veía con brillos en sus ojos por tal positivismo se alzó de nuevo.

-¡Eres tan optimista Tsukito! – Dijo ella casi entre lágrimas – Si, podemos hacerlo – Se acercó a él para proseguir con el trabajo cuando su estómago interrumpió aclamando que necesitaba comida, Masaru se sonrojo por tal hecho – ¿P-podemos ir a comer algo antes? – Preguntó apenada – Así tendremos más energía para terminar…

-De acuerdo – Sin más que decir, ambos se fueron hacia la cafetería.

**-Cafetería-**

-Delicioso, esta cafetería es estupenda – Dijo Masaru quien comía al lado de Tsukito.

-Sí – Respondió él sin más.

-¡Masaru! ¡Hermano! – Takeru llegó y los saludó a ambos.

-Hola, Takeru – Le respondió Masaru con una sonrisa, la cual le encantaba al chico peli azul – Puedes sentarte – Le invitó.

-¿Cómo van con su trabajo? – Preguntó Takeru mientras se sentaba aceptando complacido la invitación de la chica.

-No muy bien, pero lo lograremos – Dijo Masaru dirigiendo su mirada hacia Tsukito – Sé que lo haremos.

-¿Necesitan ayuda? ¡Puedo ayudarlos! – Les ofreció Takeru.

-Oh, vamos apenas y me ayudaste a buscar el material – Dijo Yukiko metiéndose en la conversación, ella llevaba una bandeja con su comida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó enojado el peli azul.

-¿No es obvio? Vine a sentarme a comer con mi mejor amiga – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Mejor amiga? – Takeru repitió sorprendido.

-Sí, ella es mi mejor amiga desde hace años – Le explicó Masaru tranquilamente, Takeru observó a la morena quien sonreía victoriosa, perfecto ahora prácticamente tenía que evitar tratar "mal" a la mejor amiga de la chica que le gustaba, la sonrisa de ella lo decía todo porque si no, abrían consecuencias.

-Pues, ¿Qué esperas? ¡Siéntate! – Dijo él volteando su cara enojado para dejar de mirarla.

-Jeje, está bien~ – Yukiko se sentó y colocó su bandeja sobre la mesa.

-¡Yukii~! Estaba tan acostumbrada a ir contigo en las maquetas y que fueras tan experta en eso, la mía está quedó horrible pero la arreglaremos – Le dijo Masaru con ojos llorosos.

-Me imagino – Dijo Yukiko entre una pequeña risa – Si quieres puedo ayudarlos, yo ya he terminado – Ofreció la chica.

-¡Yo también puedo ayudar! – Se adentró nuevamente a la conversación Takeru.

-No, Tsukito y yo debemos trabajar en equipo, lo haremos los dos, gracias de todos modos – Les respondió ella decidida.

-Está bien – Yukiko no insistió, Takeru tampoco pero estaba algo decaído o ¿celoso?

-Tsukito tienes tanta suerte – Susurró Takeru.

-Ya llegará tu turno – Le dijo Yukiko quien había sido la única que lo escuchó, le dio una palmadita en la espalda y siguió comiendo, Takeru sólo suspiró.

**-AL SIGUIENTE DÍA-**

Todos se encontraban afuera separados con sus respectivos grupos, las maquetas estaban sobre mesas y el profesor Thoth estaba al frente de ellos.

-Muy bien, como se indicó hoy es la entrega de las maquetas, espero todos hayan hecho un gran trabajo en equipo – Dijo Thoth con autoridad de profesor que tenía – Iré pasando por cada uno de los equipos al final daré las notas y mencionaré la mejor maqueta. Empezó por el primer equipo: Sumire, Yui y Aphollon quienes hicieron un estupendo volcán en erupción – impresionante, estoy complacido de que los 3 como equipo hayan logrado algo como esto – Los admiró él.

-¡Qué bien! – Aclamaron los 3. Aphollon de felicidad saltó abrazando a las dos chicas.

El siguiente equipo eran Masaru y Tsukito, habían arreglado su trabajo pero no había quedado tan de maravilla como esperaban – Hmm, ciertamente es la cosa más fea que he visto en mi vida – Mencionó Thoth desanimando a Masaru, Takeru al ver eso le dieron ganas de golpear el profesor, Tsukito por su parte sólo observaba esperando a que terminara de hablar – Pero, se nota que ambos como equipo se han esforzado y eso cuenta como una experiencia de humanidad – Finalizó logrando que Masaru se contentara, Takeru controló su ira de golpear al profesor al ver eso.

-Que alivio, al menos sé que mala nota no tendremos – Le mencionó Masaru a Tsukito sabiendo que su trabajo no sería el mejor – Hemos terminado con éxito este trabajo – Tsukito se limitó a decir algo solo sonrió un poco.

El tercer equipo era Akemi, Balder y Hades el profesor vio asombrado el sistema solar que habían hecho – Se nota que han colocado mucho esmero y pasión en esto como equipo, es bastante bueno – Les dio su respuesta positiva haciendo sonreír a los 3.

-Hoy celebraremos con más carne y fresas – Dijo feliz Akemi a los 2 chicos.

Cuarto equipo, Yukiko, Takeru y Loki el profesor Thoth le alumbraron los ojos al ver tal maravilla de cascada parecía real – Esto es maravilloso, creo que siento que estoy allí ¿trabajaron muy bien cómo equipo?

-Claro, y más como una compañera tan lista como Yuki-chan~ – Respondió Loki con una sonrisa.

-Que hablador es – Susurró Takeru para sí.

Muchos ya veían que el cuarto equipo podía salir victorioso, pero aún faltaba el quinto equipo, Thor y Dionysus quienes tenían tapado su trabajo con una gran manta negra – Muy bien, ¿qué hicieron ustedes?

-¡Muy bien, damas y caballeros estén preparados para el despeje! – Dijo Dionysus con ánimo señalando su trabajo el cual Thor quitó la manta dando a mostrar un gran cohete muy bien hecho, todos se impresionaron ante tan gran trabajo.

-Impresionante ¿vuela? – Preguntó Yukiko con curiosidad.

-Claro, sólo jaló esta cuerda y… – Dionysus jaló la cuerda y el cohete empezó a despejar muy alto.

-No puedo creerlo, voló más que el que hicimos en secundaria – Dijo impresionada Yukiko.

-Y puede regresar sólo esperen – En cuestión de segundos el cohete regresó dejando impresionados a todos.

-¡Genial! – Aclamó Aphollon.

-Creo que tenemos un ganador – Dijo Sumire viendo la cara del profesor Thoth muy complacida.

-Bueno, hemos concluido la presentación de sus trabajos ahora, sin más preámbulo Zeus-san puede salir y decir quien ha sido el mejor – Al decir esas últimas palabras, Zeus salió de unos árboles con una sonrisa, todos se impresionaron por su repentina aparición.

-Todos han hecho maravillosos trabajos – los admiró Zeus – Pero lo que contó aquí más que todo, no es lo "perfecta" que haya quedado su presentación sino su trabajo en equipo, la conexión que tuvieron mientras trabajaban y daban lo mejor de ustedes y es por eso que el mejor equipo fue, Masaru y Tsukito.

-¿¡Qué!? – Masaru impresionada por eso se acercó – P-pero realmente ha quedado horrible creo que se lo merecen otros equipos…

-Masaru eso no es cierto, trabajaste muy duro con mi hermano para lograr lo que hiciste y como mencionó Zeus, no se buscaba la perfección sino el trabajo en equipo – Le dijo Takeru defendiendo que haya quedado como mejor equipo.

-T-Takeru… – Ella lo miró con algo de sonrojo por sus palabras.

-Takeru tiene razón – Dijo Zeus – Es eso mismo lo que se esperaba de todos los equipos, es por eso que quiero felicitarlos a ambos.

-Gracias, Zeus-san – Dijo Masaru con una sonrisa – La verdad, estuve a punto de rendirme pero Tsukito me dio ánimos de seguir nuestro trabajo – Miró a Tsukito con una sonrisa cálida.

-Estupendo, obviamente eso no quiere decir que los demás no hicieron un estupendo trabajo como equipo, al contrario, gracias a eso ahora quiero darles una sorpresa – Zeus sonrió – Crearé un parque de diversiones para que todos celebren su exitoso trabajo, se lo merecen.

-¡Genial, es estupendo amo los parques de diversiones! – Akemi aclamó muy feliz.

-Nos divertiremos mucho juntos – Dijo Yui feliz.

-¡De eso no cabe duda! – Le dio la razón Aphollon.

**-PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES-**

-¡Un lugar de todo lo que puedas comer! – Exclamó Akemi con brillos en sus ojos – ¡Tengo que ir!

-¡Yo también, quiero comer mucha carne! – Apoyó Balder también con brillos en sus ojos.

-¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Vamos! – Akemi tomó la mano del rubio y lo llevó con ella.

-¿Y esa que se trae? – Gruñó Loki observando la escena. Ellos se habían alejado perdiéndolos de vista, así que no pudo seguirlos.

-Oh, Loki ¿qué haces aquí tan solo? Deberías estar divirtiéndote – Masaru llegó sosteniendo un algodón de azúcar.

-Sólo buscaba a mi amigo Balder, koneko-chan – Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ya veo, hay mucha gente sin rostro por aquí también divirtiéndose será un poco difícil – Mencionó ella – ¿Buscamos juntos? Si te parece bien – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

El chico sonrió divertido pensando en la expresión que tendría Takeru si los veía a ambos juntos – Claro, busquemos – Respondió él, ambos empezaron caminar Loki veía como la chica comía algodón de azúcar, se veía delicioso, ella lo notó y le acercó su algodón de azúcar.

-¿Quieres? – Preguntó – Te lo regalo, tú también me diste el día del picnic un dulce – Le dijo ella sonriendo.

-ah, koneko-chan eres tan amable – Él tomó el algodón de azúcar – Sólo lo probaré – Sin más que decir le dio una mordida y saboreo tal exquisitez, Loki quedó maravillado después de todo, él amaba los dulces, Masaru lo veía con una sonrisa.

-Es tuyo, sé que lo quieres – Mencionó Masaru.

-Oh, no puedo hacerle eso a una linda gatita como tú, tómalo – Intentó ser amable cuando de verdad quería ese algodón.

-Está bien, no me gusta tanto el dulce, seguro tú lo disfrutarás más – Negó el regreso del algodón.

-¡Bueno! Entonces, gracias – Le dijo él muy feliz empezando a devorar el algodón.

-Hay mucha gente, ¿no tienes idea de a dónde iría? – Preguntó Masaru.

-Ah, escuché a tu amiga Akemi decir algo de comer o algo así – Respondió Loki mientras seguía comiendo su algodón.

-¿Está con Akemi? – Preguntó sorprendida – ¿Todo lo que puedas comer, quizá? Pero eso ya está muy lejos – Dijo muy cansada de tanto caminar – Creo que tu amigo Balder tiene la misma costumbre de mi amiga Akemi de perderse o quizá es porque están juntos, nada más.

Se escuchó un disparo asustando a Masaru y saltara hacia el pecho Loki, él se sonrojó un poco por su acción tan imprevista.

-¡Pasen, pasen el que dispare en el blanco gana un premio! – Un tipo muy animado enseñaba una de las atracciones.

-Ah, sólo era eso – Suspiró Masaru aliviada – ¡Genial, quiero participar! – Dijo ella alegre.

-¿Sabes disparar? – Preguntó Loki interesado ya que a la chica le atraían ese tipo de cosas.

-Pues, he jugado muchos video juegos de armas, no debe ser tan difícil – Dijo ella sonriendo – ¡Vamos, quiero jugar! – Ella tomo la mano del chico y lo llevó hacia el juego. El dueño del juego le otorgó un arma que lanzaba pelotas, pero sonaba como arma real al apretar el gatillo – Ok, veamos – Ella apuntó a el blanco el cual se movía, imaginó que era alguno de esos tipos que se la pasaba matando en sus video juegos apretó el gatillo pero se sintió muy duro y no logró darle – Vaya, sí que es difícil – Lloriqueó esta.

-Jajaja, vamos gatita yo te enseño – Loki se colocó atrás de ella y tomó sus manos apuntando hacia uno de los blancos – Y así, él apretó el gatillo junto con Masaru acertando en el blanco.

-¡Eres genial Loki! – Le admiró ella girando a verlo provocando que el chico se tensara un poco al notar la poca distancia que tenían.

-Me gustan estas cosas – Mencionó él alejándose de ella.

-Felicidades, han ganado en su penúltimo tiro – Les dijo el dueño, aquí tienen su premio – El señor les otorgó un peluche de una cabra muy lindo.

-Kawaii – Dijo Masaru recibiéndolo – Ten Loki, tú lo mereces más.

-No, gatita es todo tuyo~ – Le negó sonriendo divertido. Después de tanto insistir Masaru terminó quedándose con el peluche, ambos salieron para seguir con su búsqueda.

-¡Hey ¿Qué haces con Masaru?! – Takeru se acercó a ellos junto con su hermano Tsukito.

-¿Takeru? – Nombro Masaru con confusión al verlo enojado.

-Ah~ justo quien quería que nos viera – Dijo divertido Loki – Sólo paseábamos y la pasábamos muy bien juntos – Respondió él colocando su brazo alrededor del hombro de la chica provocando que lo mirara extrañada.

-¡Sí serás….! – Takeru lo iba a afrentar cuando Masaru se apartó de Loki y dio unos pasos hacia Tsukito – Tsukito ¿cómo la estás pasando? – Le preguntó ella ignorando a los otros dos chicos quienes se impresionaron.

-Bien – Respondió él sin más.

-Me alegro, ¿te apetece ir conmigo a alguna de las atracciones? – Preguntó amablemente.

-H-hey… espera Masaru – Takeru se acercó a ella cuidadosamente – ¿Por qué invitas solo a mi hermano?

-Lo mismo pregunto – Dijo Loki.

-¿Por qué, preguntan? – Repitió Masaru – Pues, ustedes están peleando así que decidí pasar un mejor rato con Tsukito – Dijo calmadamente.

-¡N-no mal entiendas, Masaru! N-no peleábamos… s-sólo… – Él ya no sabía cómo zafarse de esta. Masaru lo veía esperando su explicación.

-¡Sólo era una broma! – Excusó Loki – Todo era actuado ¿somos buenos, no? – Preguntó él con una sonrisa, Takeru lo observó preguntándose porque lo había resguardado.

-Oh, ya veo – Dijo ella sonriendo – En ese caso, vamos los cuatro a las atracciones.

-¡Claro! – Afirmó Loki con una gran sonrisa, Takeru igualmente pero observando a Loki de reojo al notar algo extraño en él.

**-o-**

-¡Se puede ver todo desde aquí! ¿No es genial? – Preguntó Yukiko a Hades y Sumire quienes habían subido con ella a la rueda de la fortuna.

-Sí – Respondió Hades complacido, Sumire estaba distraída en sus pensamientos observando por la ventanilla.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sumire? – Preguntó Yukiko a la rubia quien la miró algo nerviosa.

-¡N-no! No es nada… – Dijo en un tono de voz bajo.

-¿Es por qué no estás con Aphollon, no? – Se atrevió a preguntarle provocando que Sumire se sonrojara.

-¡Que no es eso! – Dijo con muchos nervios, y más porque el tío de Aphollon estaba allí.

-¿Te gusta… mi sobrino? – Se atrevió ahora a preguntar Hades la chica se puso muy nerviosa.

-¡Que no! – Negó ella enseguida.

-Vamos, Sumire es muy obvio – Le dijo Yukiko – Seguramente quieres venir aquí con él y darse besitos – Dijo burlona.

-¡Que no! ¡Cállate!

-Podemos ayudar a que estén al menos los dos juntos – Mencionó Yukiko llamando la atención de Sumire – ¿verdad, Hades?

-No le veo el problema – Dijo él sonriendo.

-Ustedes son muy insistentes, no me queda de otra que aceptar para que dejen de molestar, n-no es como si les diera la razón y en verdad me gustase Aphollon – Respondió Sumire sonrojada.

-Claro, solo son unos maravillosos amigos – Dijo Yukiko rodando los ojos.

-That's right! – Respondió Sumire.

Después de salir de la rueda de la fortuna, buscaron a Aphollon quien estaba con Yui, para desgracia de Sumire.

-Chicos, chicos vayamos a la rueda de la fortuna se puede ver todo desde allí – Les ofreció Yukiko.

-¡Suena maravilloso! – Aceptó Aphollon.

-Claro – Aceptó Yui.

Todos se fueron y al llegar a la rueda de la fortuna, Yukiko habló con el dueño y este afirmó. Aphollon se adentró y al entrar Sumire el dueño cerró la puerta.

-Lo siento, este es una de dos, ustedes entraran en el próximo – Les dijo el señor sin rostro.

-Oh, pero que mala suerte – Dijo Yukiko – Bueno, que tanto entremos nosotros en el próximo.

-Que extraño fue eso – Dijo Yui.

Sumire estaba muy nerviosa de encontrarse a solas por fin con el rubio.

-Vaya, que habrá pasado que no pudimos entrar todos – Mencionó Aphollon – Bueno, estar contigo no me viene mal, es agradable – Dijo con su cálida sonrisa.

-Sí, a mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo así – Le dijo sonriendo para luego tapar su boca apenada por sus palabras.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo? – Preguntó Aphollon preocupado acercándose un poco a ella.

-N-no, es sólo que no suelo decir esas cosas – Le dijo apartando su mirada sonrojada.

-Sumire-chan deberías ser más sincera con tus sentimientos – Le dijo acariciando su rostro.

-E-eh… – Ella estaba muy nerviosa como para decirle algo.

-Oh, lo siento se me olvida que no te gusta que se acerquen mucho – Dijo el rubio apartándose un poco.

-U-um… – Sumire no respondió sólo intentó cambiar el tema para hablar más con Aphollon.

**-o-**

-¡Más carne en esta mesa! – Gritó Akemi quien estaba junto con Balder y Dionysus quien se había unido– ¡Y más vino! – El mesero estaba agotado ya que pedían muchas órdenes seguidas.

-Esto sí que es divertirse – Dijo Dionysus tomando una copa de vino.

-Ni que lo digas – Akemi bebió también vino muy rápido – Creo que hoy no llego a casa viva – Dijo algo mareada tambaleándose y cayendo en el hombro de Balder.

-¿Se quedó dormida? – Preguntó Balder moviendo un poco a la chica.

-Al parecer, tendremos que llevarla – Mencionó Dionysus – Ah, y esto se estaba poniendo muy divertido.

-Sí, aunque pronto llegará la hora en que cierren el parque – Mencionó Balder – Mejor vámonos, cargaré a Akemi.

-Está bien – Aceptó Dionysus levantándose.

**-o-**

-Thoth-sensei – Llamó Yukiko quien ya había salido de la atracción y fue en busca de algo de beber, encontrándose con su profesor.

-Ah, hola ¿se están divirtiendo todos? – Preguntó él para luego beber un poco de agua.

-Sí, es un ambiente muy diferente el que logró Zeus – Dijo Yukiko – Siento que nos acercamos más como compañeros.

-Ya veo.

-Thoth-sensei – Lo llamó de nuevo la chica.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cree que cabría la probabilidad de estudiar un poco más con usted después de clases? – Preguntó ella con interés – Pues, me gusta mucho la mitología y quiero aprender más – Thoth sonrió ante eso.

-Podemos hablar con Zeus al respecto – Le mencionó él, Yukiko sonrió feliz.

-Espero diga que sí.

Todos se divertían y cada vez los dioses y las humanas se hacían más cercanos, nuevos sentimientos llegaban a ellos ¿eso sería problema en el futuro? ¿Su amistad formaría un lazo fuerte?

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! **

**Quiero agradecer los reviews que han dejado x3 como siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo :D espero les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	5. Verano

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el capítulo recién salido del horno :3 espero les guste~ gracias por los reviews x3 me alegra que la historia esté gustando y espero siga así!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Verano**

-Muy bien, hoy daremos inicio a las vacaciones de Verano – Indicó Thoth.

-Caray, eso ha pasado muy rápido, apenas comenzábamos primavera – Dijo Yukiko un tanto confundida.

-Bueno, es que Zeus-san puede colocar el clima que quiera, cuando quiera – Le explicó Yui quien estaba a su lado.

-Zeus es un amor, nos ha dado vacaciones – Dijo Masaru quien aún estaba sentada.

-No te encariñes mucho Masaru, recuerda lo que te dije – Mencionó Yukiko refiriéndose a que Zeus procreaba hijos con lo que sea que viera bonito, esto provocó que la piel de Masaru se pusiera de punta.

-N-no lo olvido – Dijo casi en un susurro.

-¡Qué bien, por fin algo de descanso! – Exclamó Loki mientras se estiraba yaciendo sentado aun. Él junto con los demás dioses estaban un poco más alejados de las chicas quienes establecían conversación, mientras tenía sus manos sobre su cabeza observó a Masaru quien se reía de un comentario que dijo Akemi.

-¿Qué miras tanto? – Preguntó Takeru mientras se interponía en el medio provocando que dejara de ver a la chica.

-¿Uno no puede observar a tan hermosas gatitas charlas? – Respondió burlón.

-Tsk, después de lo extraño que te has estado comportando no me confío de ti – Le dijo Takeru con mala cara.

-¿Alguna vez has confiado en mí? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Chicos – Akemi se acercó a todos los dioses – Estamos planeando ir a la playa y quedarnos por una noche ¿se apuntan? – Les preguntó con optimismo la chica.

-¿La playa? ¿De nuevo? – Cuestionó Takeru.

-¡Suena divertido! – Aclamó Aphollon – Me apunto.

-Yo también – Aceptó Balder.

-Ni hablar, la última vez terminamos en un congelador – Se opuso Loki.

-Lo mismo opino – Le dio la razón Takeru.

-¡Pero chicos, será más divertido si todos vamos juntos! – Les dijo Aphollon.

-Es cierto – Mencionó Yui.

-Ni hablar – Dijeron Loki y Takeru a la vez.

-¿Por qué no van? Será divertido – Les dijo Masaru mientras se acercaba a ellos. Ambos la miraron con algo de sorpresa.

-¡Está bien, iré! – Aceptó Takeru inmediatamente.

-También iré, tal vez si va una gatita tan linda como tú no suceda lo mismo de antes – Le dijo guiñando el ojo a la pelinegro.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Entonces iremos todos? – Preguntó nuevamente Akemi para confirmar.

-Lo siento chicas, no podré ir – Dijo Yukiko de improviso.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Akemi.

-Iré a unas clases de verano con Thoth-sensei, de alguna forma convenció a Zeus y quiero aprender más de mitología y este es el lugar indicado – Explicó Yukiko con seriedad.

-Aww, bueno, está bien – Dijo Akemi – Espero te vaya bien.

-Gracias.

**-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-**

-¡Muy bien, es hora de irnos! – Exclamó Akemi junto con Aphollon quienes eran los más animados en el grupo.

-Hasta pronto, chicos – Se despidió Yukiko con una sonrisa.

-Harás falta – Le dijo Masaru.

-Sí, luego quién controlará las locuras – Mencionó Sumire.

-Jaja no es para tanto – Dijo Yukiko.

Luego de la despedida, todos marcharon hacia la playa caminando.

-¡Esto tan cansada! – Se quejó Masaru – Debimos decirle a Zeus que nos diera un auto – Lloriqueó.

-Oh vamos, no es tan lejos – Le dijo Akemi.

-Es cierto ¿qué no querías venir a la playa? – Le dijo Sumire.

-Peeeero – Masaru lucía muy cansada realmente – Saben que esto no es lo mío.

-M-Masaru – La voz de Takeru fue oída por ella – S-si quieres te cargo hasta llegar.

-¿En serio? – Le preguntó impresionada – N-no, no puedo aceptarlo, es mucho – Le dijo apenada.

-Oh vamos Masaru, no todos los días un chico apuesto te ofrece ayuda como esa – Le dijo Akemi guiñando el ojo.

-Y si estás muy cansada no le veo el problema, tampoco pienso que Takeru-san lo tenga – Le dijo Yui.

-¿Seguro? ¿No tienes problemas, Takeru? – Le preguntó Masaru para estar segura.

-Sí, puedo hacerlo sin problemas – Le respondió con una sonrisa. Loki se quedó mirando la escena con cara seria mientras Takeru cargaba a Masaru en su espalda. Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello haciendo sonrojar al peli azul. De alguna forma Loki se sintió algo enojado e incómodo a la vez pero se sintió aún más enojado al fijarse como Akemi le hablaba tan cerca a Balder.

-¿Y qué comeremos? – Le preguntó Balder con una sonrisa.

-¡Carne! – Dijo ella muy alegre haciendo que los ojos de Balder se alumbraran.

-Y yo traje el vino – Dijo Dionysus.

-Oh Dios, ¡eres el mejor! – Le admiró Akemi.

-Balder~ Vamos, no querrás quedarte atrás – Le dijo Loki mientras se acercaba impidiendo que siguiera hablando con Akemi.

-Oh, sí, sigamos – Enseguida todos siguieron caminando hacia la playa.

**-BIBLIOTECA DE LA ESCUELA-**

-¡Thoth-sama! – Llamó Yukiko – Ya estoy aquí.

-Ah, que puntual – Dijo Thoth quien apareció con su ropa diaria de verano.

-S-sí, no podía hacerlo esperar – Le dijo Yukiko algo nerviosa ya que, se encontraba totalmente sola en la escuela junto con un sexy profesor.

-Está bien eso, entonces podemos empezar con la clase – Sin más que decir ambos empezaron a leer libros y Thoth le explicaba más intensamente cada cosa que Yukiko preguntaba.

-Todo esto es muy interesante, de verdad que no me arrepiento de perderme la playa por estas clases – Mencionó Yukiko.

-¿Realmente? Bueno, me alegra que a alguien le interese tanto la mitología – Le admiró Thoth – Iré por algún aperitivo, me está dando hambre y tú también debes estar hambrienta.

-S-sí, esperaré aquí – Le respondió con una sonrisa y así Thoth se fue en busca de algo que comer.

Yukiko siguió leyendo hasta escuchar cierto ruido que llamo su atención, observando un poco más hacia los estantes llenos de libros.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso? – Se preguntó pensó que había sido su imaginación así que decidió dejarlo así hasta que nuevamente escucho el ruido, se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde lo había oído.

Lentamente se acercaba al lugar intentando no hacer mucho ruido por si era algún animal que se había adentrado sin que nadie se percatara, se asustó cuando nuevamente escucho el ruido por atrás y se volteó viendo como un libro se caía. Tembló y tragó saliva ahora intentó ver por donde se había caído el libro.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡KYAA! – Yukiko gritó mientras se volteaba y cerraba sus ojos.

-Idiota, ¿de qué te asustas? – Sintió como golpeaban su cabeza ligeramente con un libro abrió sus ojos y observó a Thoth – Dejé los aperitivos sobre la mesa, ¿qué hacías?

-Escuché un ruido – Admitió ella – Me asusté cuando uno de los libros se cayó.

-Debió ser el viento, las ventanas están abiertas – Le dijo él, Yukiko observó y era cierto, todas las ventanas estaban abiertas.

-Y-ya veo, pensé que sería algún animal o… o…

-¿Un fantasma? – Preguntó burlón.

-E-Eh, bueno…

-Ciertamente, puede que haya sido un fantasma – Le dijo asustando a la chica.

-¡No diga eso! ¡Los fantasmas no existen! – Le dijo aterrada.

-¿De verdad? – Cuestionó Thoth – ¿Entonces por qué te asustas?

-¡No estoy asustada! – Negó casi gritando la chica.

-Te pido que guardes algo de silencio, recuerda que es una biblioteca – Le dijo mientras colocaba su brazo al lado de ella sobre la pared para exigir respeto.

-L-lo siento – Le dijo nerviosa.

-Como sea, sigamos – Le dijo dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de estudio donde estaban los aperitivos, Yukiko lo siguió pero observó nuevamente el lugar un poco, no muy convencida de que haya sido "solo el viento", negó con su cabeza y terminó de irse junto a Thoth.

**-EN LA PLAYA-**

-¡Que refrescante! – Exclamó Akemi con los brazos abiertos al ver tan esplendido mar.

-Gracias Takeru, eres muy amable – Le dijo Masaru mientras se bajaba de la espalda del chico.

-N-no es por nada – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a bañarnos! – Aphollon fue quitándose la ropa hasta quedar en traje de baño, Sumire se sonrojó al ver tan buen cuerpo del rubio.

-¿Qué sexy, no? – Le dijo Akemi guiñándole el ojo.

-Shut up – La mandó a callar con sus mejillas sonrojadas mirando a otro lugar.

-¿Por qué aún no se quitan la ropa? – Preguntó el rubio.

-Ya vamos – Dijeron las chicas y los demás dioses, todos se quitaron la ropa luciendo sus trajes de baño, Sumire usaba un traje de baño completo color violeta, mientras que Yui uno igual pero color azul, Masaru un bikini color rosa y Akemi otro bikini color verde.

-¡Yuujo! – Aphollon se dirigió hacia el agua dándose un chapuzón – ¡Ah, esto es lo mejor! ¿Vienen?

-S-sí – Sumire lo siguió y también se dio un chapuzón.

-¡Ahí voy! – Yui también fue hacia ellos.

-¿Vamos Masaru? – Le preguntó Takeru.

-Sí, ¿Vamos gatita? – Loki se interpuso entre ambos haciendo enojar al peli azul.

-¿Por qué no te vas con tus amiguitos? – Le preguntó con mala cara Takeru.

-¿Y tú por qué no te vas con tu hermano? – Le preguntó burlón el pelirrojo.

-Eh, chicos… – Masaru intentaba calmarlos pero era imposible, ya estaban metidos en los suyo, ella observó a Tsukito quien andaba sentado observando el mar, decidió acercarse a él.

-Tsukito – Lo llamó provocando que él la mirara – ¿No te meterás al agua? – Le preguntó al chico.

-¿Es un deber que debo cumplir? – Preguntó él con su cara inexpresiva.

-¡Claro, después de todo en la playa hay que divertirse y entrar al agua es más divertido! – Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Entonces iré – Le dijo levantándose.

-Voy contigo – Ambos caminaron hasta llegar al agua y adentrarse en él.

-¡Te digo que iré yo con ella! – Le dijo Takeru.

-Y junto a mí para hacerlo más divertido – Agregó Loki.

-Chicos, creo que su mujer ya encontró con quien estar – Les dijo Dionysus interponiéndose en su discusión, ambos voltearon observando como la chica se divertía con Tsukito, aunque él no cambiaba su inexpresiva cara, ambos quedaron shockeados por la escena.

-¿Pero, cuando? – Se preguntó Takeru.

-Mientras discutían seguramente se aburrió y prefirió irse – Respondió Dionysus.

-Que molesto, si no fuera por ti estaría yo en su lugar – Le dijo Takeru a Loki pero él ya no estaba allí – ¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue?

-Entonces, ¿vamos al agua? – Le preguntó Akemi a Balder.

-Claro, será divertido – Aceptó Balder con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen? – Loki se interpuso entre el gran acercamiento de Akemi hacia Balder.

-Vamos al agua, ¿no quieres venir? – Le dijo Akemi quien estaba detrás de la espalda de Loki.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? – Él se giró a verla con una sonrisa algo perturbadora colocando extrañada a la chica.

Mientras tanto, Sumire nadaba como nunca hasta llegar a lo más hondo y lejos posible. Empezó a flotar de espaldas observando el cielo.

-Que hermoso – Admiró ella.

-Sumire-chan ¿qué haces tan lejos? – Aquélla voz que colocaba sus nervios de punta fue escuchada por ella, no era nadie más que Aphollon, dejó de flotar de espaldas para mirarlo.

-Ah, es que me gusta nadar, nunca me doy cuenta de que tan lejos estoy – Le respondió intentando mantenerse calmada.

-Ya veo, te vi desde lejos pensé que te sentirías sola y aburrida así – Le admitió – Pero veo que estás bien.

Sumire se sorprendió de que el chico se fijara en eso, usualmente siempre se iba sola por todo el mar sin que nadie se dese cuenta y volvía al atardecer.

-Podemos seguir nadando si quieres – Le ofreció Sumire amablemente.

-¡Claro! Será divertido, ¡podríamos hasta encontrarnos con un delfín!

-O una ballena asesina – Le dijo.

-¿Q-qué? – Se asustó el rubio.

-Jajajaja, es broma – Dijo sin dejar de reír.

-A-ah, eso fue cruel – Le dijo también riendo un poco.

**-MÁS TARDE-**

Después de la cena, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, había una para los chicos y otra para las chicas.

-¡ah~! ¿No creen que ha sido divertido? – Preguntó Akemi mientras se estiraba.

-Sí, hasta he agarrado algo de color – Dijo divertida Yui.

-Yo tengo arena por todo el cuerpo, necesito ducharme ¡ya! – Masaru se fue hacia la ducha dónde apenas había salido Sumire.

-Más noche nos reuniremos todos para contar historias de terror, recuerden – Les dijo Akemi.

-¿eh? C-claro… – Afirmó Yui algo temerosa.

-¿No me digas que te dan miedo esas cosas? – Preguntó Sumire.

-A-algo, jejeje – Sumire sonrió un poco ante eso, ya que a ella le gustaba asustar a cualquier persona, le parecía divertido.

Mientras tanto, los chicos también se quitaban la arena y se arreglaban para la reunión con las chicas.

-¿Qué no fue divertido? – Preguntó Aphollon ya arreglado.

-Sin duda – Respondió Dionysus – Y más por el vino que traje aunque aún queda para más.

-¿No terminarás durmiendo a Akemi como la otra vez? – Le preguntó Balder a Dionysus.

-Hey, yo no le he dicho que bebiera más – Se defendió.

-¿Contaremos historias de terror, no? Fufufu – Preguntó Loki con una sonrisa.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Historias de terror? – Tembló Aphollon.

-Eso había oído de Akemi~ – Respondió Loki viendo la expresión del rubio – ¿Te da miedo?

-U-un poco – Loki sonrió malvadamente.

-Hermano una pregunta – Dijo Takeru acercándose a Tsukito quien lo miró – T-tú…. ¿no te gusta Masaru, verdad? – Preguntó nervioso por la respuesta.

-¿Gustarme? – Se preguntó él – No entiendo de que estás hablando – Takeru suspiró aliviado

-Cierto, no puede ser, eres mi hermano después de todo – Le dijo colocando su brazo sobre su hombro, Tsukito lo miró aun sin entender a qué se refería su hermano.

El tiempo pasó y todos se reunieron afuera con una fogata para dar ambiente, mientras todos yacían sentados sobre unas sillas.

-Entonces, aquélla sirena quien no pudo estar con su amor yace muerta, dicen que su espíritu ronda por los mares se lleva a los hombres con ella y quien sabe a dónde se dirijan – Contaba Sumire con una voz terrorífica asustando mucho a Aphollon, a Yui y Balder. Masaru, Dionysus y Thor parecían interesados en más de la historia, Takeru no parecía muy interesado en la historia, Tsukito y Hades observaban atentamente y Akemi comía felizmente malvaviscos.

-Y las mujeres que se encuentran con ella terminan muertas en la orilla del mar – Terminó de contar Loki con una sonrisa en su rostro divertida y terrorífica a la vez.

-Todas las noches ronda por estos mares, las personas que escuchan su hermoso canto son hipnotizados y llevados hacia allá – Empezaron a contar ambos – ¡BUH!

-¡KYAA! – Aphollon, Yui y Balder gritaron al mismo tiempo – ¡Moriremos! – Aphollon abrazó a Yui y ésta a él por el susto.

-¡No me dejen solo! – Exclamó Balder.

-Jajajaja – Sumire y Loki reían sin parar.

-Que ricos malvaviscos – Dijo Akemi – ¿Quieres probar Hades? – Le dijo ya que estaba a su lado.

-Umm – Él lo pensó por unos segundos – Está bien – Él tomó un malvavisco y sonrió al sentir su sabor dulce – Delicioso.

-Sí, sí.

-Qué historia tan genial – Dijo Masaru.

-Realmente, tienen mucha imaginación – Mencionó Dionysus.

-Sí – Afirmó Thor.

-¿Por qué no cuentan otra? – Preguntó sonriente Masaru.

-¿Quieren otra? Tengo muchas más – Aceptó Loki.

-¡No! Así estamos bien – Dijeron Aphollon, Yui y Balder a la vez.

Paso el tiempo y todos se fueron a dormir plácidamente a excepción de 3 chicos quienes estaban aún muy asustados por la historia.

Yui daba vueltas sin parar pensando en aquélla sirena – Su-Sumire… – Llamó a la rubia.

-What's up? – Preguntó ella medio dormida.

-¿Esa historia no era real, verdad? – Preguntó nerviosa la chica.

-Claro que si… Ya duerme antes de que escuches su canto a media noche – Le terminó de decir para dormirse por completo, Yui tembló ante esa idea e intento dormir.

En la habitación de los chicos, eran Aphollon y Balder quienes daban vueltas.

-¿Crees que sea real? – Le preguntó nervioso Balder a Aphollon.

-N-no, debieron ser inventos – Le dijo Aphollon.

-¿De qué hablan? Era cierto – Intervino Loki quien aún estaba despierto – Su canto es a media noche así que deberían dormirse antes – Dijo divertido. Ambos chicos temblaron ante eso y Loki se rio un poco sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Sin más, los 3 miedosos se quedaron dormidos al igual que los demás y ahí mientras el mar estaba tranquilo empezó a escucharse un hermoso canto.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? **

**La última parte fue para dar más ambiente no es que la sirena sea real XDDD jajaja **

**espero haya gustado!**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3!**


	6. El alumno fantasma

**¡Hola! Siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé este fic TwT Pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? ¡Espero les guste este capítulo! Agradezco a las personas que comentan, leen, siguen y colocan en favoritos este fic :3 **

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**El alumno fantasma**

-Muy bien, antes de comenzar la clase quiero que se ubiquen en equipos de dos – Ordenó el profesor Thoth.

-Hey, Hades – Lo llamó Yukiko a lo que él la miró – ¿Qué te parece si hacemos equipo? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Claro – Aceptó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Masaru hagamos equipo! – Ofrecieron tanto Takeru como Loki al mismo tiempo, ambos se miraron con desafío.

-E-eh… – Masaru los miró con confusión a ambos.

-¿Qué te traes? Últimamente estás más molesto que otros días – Le dijo Takeru con enojo.

-Juju, yo sólo me divierto, lo sabes bien ~ – Le respondió Loki.

-Eh, chicos… – Masaru intentó hablar, pero ambos estaban discutiendo.

-¡Yo estaré con ella! – Le dijo Takeru

-No si decide estar conmigo – Le dijo divertido Loki.

-Si serás… – Takeru iba a responderle pero se fijó que Masaru ya no estaba en su asiento – ¿Eh? ¿A dónde fue?

-Pequeña gatita escurridiza ¿dónde estará?

Ambos la buscaron con la mirada, pero rápidamente se fijaron que estaba junto con Tsukito.

-¿Quieres hacer equipo? – Le preguntó amablemente, a lo que Tsukito sólo asintió, el peli azul y peli rojo se quedaron sorprendidos y en shock ante eso.

-¡No puede ser que nuevamente haya escogido a mi hermano! – Lloriqueó Takeru quien no podía pelear con su hermano por Masaru.

-Que gatita tan cruel – Dijo Loki algo desilusionado, pero se le pasó al notar como Balder se acercaba a Akemi, mirando la escena con enojo.

-¿Quieres formar equipo conmigo, Akemi? – Le preguntó este con mucha amabilidad.

-Está bien – Le respondió ésta alegremente.

-Balder~ me he quedado sin equipo, deberías formarlo conmigo, no quiero estar solito – Le dijo Loki quien se acercó a ambos oponiéndose a su cercanía.

-¿De verdad? – Le preguntó Balder.

-Podríamos hacer grupo juntos – Le dijo Thor.

-Entonces Balder se viene con nosotros – Le dijo tomando al rubio del brazo.

-Lo siento, ya le dije a Akemi que formaría equipo con ella – Le dijo avergonzado, Loki la miró con rabia algo que asusto a la chica un poco, intentó insistirle más a Balder pero él lo rechazó, formando equipo solamente con Thor.

-Que amigo tienes – Le dijo Akemi.

-Jeje, siempre hemos sido los 3 – Le informó – Oh, tu amiga Sumire creo que le cuesta hacer grupo con alguien – Le dijo a lo que Akemi volteó observando a Sumire sola aun sin formar grupo.

-Necesita ayuda – Susurró ella levantándose de su asiento – Aphollon~ – Lo llamó a lo que él respondió – ¿Por qué no te colocas en grupo con Sumire? Está sola y le cuesta un poco… Y yo ya hice equipo con Balder… ¿Entiendes?

-Oh, pues claro, no me molestaría hacer grupo con ella – Le dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a Sumire a lo que ella lo miró sorprendida y algo nerviosa – ¿Te gustaría hacer grupo conmigo? – Le preguntó amablemente.

-S-sí… Sure – Le respondió contenta por dentro.

-Muy bien, quedaría uno por fuera así que un equipo tendrá que aceptar uno más – Informó Thoth.

Sumire observó que Yui aún estaba sola, no quería sentirse mala, pero le daba celos que estuviese siempre entre Aphollon y ella, presentía que se acercaría, debía hacer algo para impedirlo.

Takeru vio una luz de esperanza para unirse con Masaru y su hermano, pero antes de acercarse a ella alguien lo llamó.

-Ta-Takeru, ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros? – Le preguntó Sumire quien le tomó del brazo.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué debería? – Le preguntó con enojo, después de todo intervino en su marcha hacia Masaru y su hermano.

-P-porque… – Sumire no pudo responder porque Aphollon intervino.

-¡Deberías unírtenos Take-Take! – Le recomendó felizmente el rubio, pensaba que Sumire había dado un gran paso para hacer amigos y eso le agradaba – ¡Aquí ya tenemos el equipo de 3 formado! – informó él a el profesor Thoth quien anotó en su libreta el equipo, dejando estupefacto a Takeru quien ni había aceptado.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡Ni había aceptado! – Se quejó Takeru.

-¿Ah? ¿Entonces no quieres estar con nosotros? – Le preguntó Aphollon con algo de desánimo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Le negó Takeru enseguida – Yo me colocaría con mi hermano y Masaru – Le informó.

-Silencio allí – Ordenó Thoth – Ya escribí el grupo así que no se separarán ahora – Les informó éste.

-No puede ser… – Dijo desilusionado Takeru.

Loki se reía por la expresión de Takeru.

-Tu hermano es muy activo – Le dijo Masaru con una sonrisa a Tsukito quien escribía en su libreta.

Yui formó equipo con Dionysus quien era el único que quedaba solo. Después de la clase en equipos, Yukiko junto con Hades caminaban por los pasillos, se habían hecho más amigos. Se escuchó un ruido por lo que ambos se detuvieron.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Yukiko con algo de miedo.

-Tal vez fue la brisa – Respondió Hades, el ruido se hizo más fuerte asustando más a Yukiko.

-Esos ruidos me han estado asustando mucho, el otro día en la biblioteca también los escuché – Le informó Yukiko.

-¡Tal vez sea el alumno fantasma! – Dijo Loki quien apareció atrás de ellos asustándolos.

-¡Kyaa, Loki, eras tú! – Le dijo Yukiko suspirando – ¿Cómo que un alumno fantasma? ¡Deja de inventar cosas!

-No estoy inventando, de verdad hay un alumno fantasma – Dijo mirándola con una expresión tenebrosa.

-¡Deja de bromear! Soy muy asustadiza… – Le informó con enojo.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues a las más asustadizas es a quien más molesta el alumno fantasma – Le dijo sonriendo.

-Hades… dime que no es cierto – Le imploró la chica.

-Pues, no creo que sea cierto… – Al decir eso otro ruido es escuchó.

-¡Kyaaa, el alumno fantasma! – Gritó Yukiko abrazando a Hades.

-Jajajaja – Loki se rio ante eso – Fue en ese salón – Dijo señalando – Deberíamos ir a ver, no podemos ser mal educados con él – Le dijo tomando el brazo de Yukiko y llevándola a la fuerza ella quería detenerse pero el pelirrojo era más fuerte, Hades los siguió.

Al entrar al salón, se fijaron que la ventana estaba abierta.

-Como dije, era el viento – Dijo Hades, Yukiko suspiró ante eso.

-Oh, vamos – Dijo Loki – No creerán que un viento como ese haría ese ruido, es obvio que el alumno fantasma se ha ido afuera ¡Vamos a verlo! – Nuevamente se llevó a Yukiko con él.

-¡Que me sueltes! – Cuando ya la había soltado estaban afuera.

-De verdad eres muy molesto – Le dijo con enojo Yukiko.

-Me lo han dicho mucho ~ – Dijo él divertido.

Yukiko antes de responder escuchó un pequeño sollozo de un perrito llamando su total atención.

-Vamos a ver – Enseguida empezó a correr hacia ese ruido, siendo seguida por Loki y Hades.

Al pasar por varios arbustos, Yukiko observó como un chico estaba a punto de matar a un perro quien estaba tirado muy herido.

-¡Detente! – Yukiko saltó encima del chico sin importarle nada más.

-¡Ka, Bara Bara! – Decía él en un idioma inentendible para todos, pero se veía muy enojado.

-¡No me importa si no puedo entenderte, no puedes matar a este perro! – Le dijo Yukiko también enojada.

Él chico seguía diciendo cosas que no se entendían de mal humor.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – El profesor Thoth intervino.

-¡Thoth-sensei! Este extraño chico ha querido matar a este perro – Le explicó rápidamente Yukiko – Yo sólo intento salvarlo.

-¡Ka, Bara, Bara!

Thoth suspiró ante todo esto – Muy bien, Yukiko, saber mucho de mitología, así que debes estar informada de quien es "Anubis" ¿no?

-Anubis, el Dios egipcio de los muertos ¿Acaso es él? – Preguntó con sorpresa.

-Así es, él sólo quería matarlo para que pueda reencarnar y dejar de sufrir – Informó él.

-¿Este es el alumno fantasma? – Le preguntó Loki provocando que Yukiko temblara.

-Ciertamente es un alumno, pero no un fantasma – Informó Thoth regresando la calma de Yukiko.

-Muy bien, entonces retomando el tema de importancia – Dijo seriamente Yukiko – No puedes matar a este perro, hay mucho más camino que la muerte, podemos curarlo – Ofreció Yukiko a lo que Anubis respondió con un gruñido de desagrado – Vamos, cuidémoslo juntos, así estarás cerca de él – Insistió Yukiko, Anubis terminó por aceptar, su idioma al ser inentendible Thoth era quien les "traducía". Después de convencer a Anubis, todos regresaron a la escuela.

-Deberías ahora asistir a clases, Anubis – Él lo miró sin estar de acuerdo, pero terminó por aceptar.

-¿Entonces él era quien hacía esos ruidos? – Preguntó Yukiko.

-Lo más probable – Respondió Hades.

-No te creas, de verdad hay un alumno fantasma por estos lugares – Intentó asustarla nuevamente Loki.

-Cállate, ya no caeré en tus bromas – Le dijo enojada Yukiko.

-¡Yuki-chan aquí estabas! – Masaru colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica asustándola – Oh, lo siento, te asuste.

-¿No caerás más en mis bromas, eh? – Le dijo burlesco Loki.

-¡Cállate! Sólo fue algo imprevisto… – Explicó Yukiko algo sonrojada por el enojo y la vergüenza.

-¿Y este perrito? – Dijo Masaru yendo hacia el perro el cual cargaba Anubis, la chica ni se había dado cuenta de él, sólo del perro.

-¡Ka, Bara, Bara! – Dijo Anubis apartando el perro lejos de Masaru.

-¿Eh? ¿Y él quién es? – Preguntó Masaru confundida.

-Es un alumno el cual no asistía a clases, pero ahora lo hará, se llama Anubis el Dios griego de los muertos – Explicó Yukiko – Y ése perro lo encontré a punto de morir por Anubis para luego reencarnarlo, pero llegue a tiempo, ahora lo cuidaremos – Terminó.

-Oh, ya entiendo, estoy segura que pronto se recuperará – Animo Masaru.

-Que linda y positiva, koneko-chan – Le dijo Loki acercándose a ella.

-Eh… gracias – Le respondió sonriendo.

-¿Chicas que creen que hacen? Se supone tendríamos una reunión para el festival de otoño – Dijo Akemi acercándose junto con Sumire y Yui – Kyaa que lindo perrito – Ella intentó acercarse pero nuevamente Anubis gruñó – Que mal temperamento – Se quejó ésta.

-Ah, discúlpenlo, él desconfía mucho de las demás personas, especialmente los humanos – Explicó Thoth quien aún no se había ido.

-Oh, eso lo explica todo – Mencionó Yukiko – Entonces tendremos que hacer que eso cambie – Dijo con una sonrisa – Ahora que estudiarás con nosotros debes aceptarte y sentirse en confianza con nosotros – Le animo Yukiko, Anubis la miraba con confusión, pero no soltaba al perrito por nada.

-Bueno, entremos, tenemos que informarle a los demás sobre el nuevo alumno y nuestra nueva mascota – Mencionó alegre Yui.

Todos entraron con un nuevo compañero que había llegado o más bien, aparecido. Una nueva mascota, ¿qué más les esperaría?

* * *

**¡Fin del capítluo! Un poco corto... pero ¡Anubis ha aparecido! ¿Qué les pareció? Agregue un poco del video juego en esta parte... Ya que no sabía como colocarlo en una aparición, espero les haya gustado, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	7. Nueva mascota y fuegos artificiales

**Capítulo 7**

**Nueva mascota y fuegos artificiales**

Los restantes compañeros se veían sorprendidos al ver al nuevo miembro de la clase, Anubis.

– ¡Que felicidad otro integrante para nuestra clase! – Exclamó Aphollon acercándose a Anubis quien reaccionó de manera negativa, terminando el rubio lleno de aruños en la cara – ¿No lo agrado? – Preguntó casi llorando.

–No es eso… es que no está acostumbrado jejeje – Explicó Yukiko apenada.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó Sumire acercándose a Aphollon.

–Sí, solo fue un rasguño – Dijo con una sonrisa Aphollon.

–Eso no dice tu rostro lleno de marcas – Dijo burlona Akemi.

–Mírate – Yui se acercó a él junto a un espejo para que viera su rostro lleno de aruños.

–No puede ser… – Dijo casi sin creerlo Aphollon.

–En definitiva no me acercaré a ese tipo, no quiero que arruine mi rostro de estrella – Aclamó Loki dramatizando.

–Si te hace algo así lo admiraré por siempre – Mencionó Takeru burlón.

– ¡Que malo eres Takeru! – Se quejó Loki – Yo que nunca te he hecho nada malo – Dijo divertido.

– ¡Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas! – Le respondió Takeru enojado recordando todas las bromas que Loki le había gastado.

–Ahora que lo pienso: ¿Y ese perro? – Preguntó Dionysus observando como Anubis se aferraba a su perrito.

–Bueno, es prácticamente la razón por la que ahora Anubis está con nosotros – Habló Yukiko – Es nuestra nueva mascota de clase – Dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¡Oh, eso es esplendi…ah! – Balder quien se estaba acercando a Anubis para poder observar el perro más de cerca como era de esperarse, tropezó y terminó encima del Dios egipcio.

– ¡Kaa, bara bara! – Como era de esperar, Anubis reaccionó de manera negativa terminando por atacar a Balder con los pies.

– ¡Tranquilo Anubis! – Intento calmarlo Yukiko – Todo está bien, el perro está a salvo – Anubis observó que el perro estaba bien entre sus brazos y se calmó, Yukiko suspiró – Bueno, ahora deberíamos encargarnos del perrito, para comenzar ¿qué nombre le pondremos?

–Ladrador – Dijo Takeru.

–Yo pienso que… – Intentó hablar Hades.

–Astronauta – Interrumpió Aphollon a su tío.

-Yo creo que…– Intentó nuevamente hablar Hades.

–Que nombres tan poco original, mejor bola de pelos color marrón – Interrumpió ahora Loki.

–Es el peor de todos – Le dijo Masaru haciendo casi caer al suelo a Loki, Takeru se rio ante eso.

–Y que piensan de… – Sin rendirse, Hades lo intentó de nuevo.

–Yo le pondría pedazo de carne asada – Mencionó Balder con brillos en sus ojos interrumpiendo a Hades, quien volteó su rostro desilusionado por no ser tomado en cuenta.

– ¡Terminarías comiéndotelo! – Le dijo Akemi, Balder rio ante eso siendo notado por Loki quien le molestó aquello.

–Alpha es un lindo nombre – Aportó Sumire.

–Me gusta ese – Dijo alegremente Aphollon.

–Sí, es un buen nombre – Apoyo también Yui. Todos parecían estar de acuerdo.

– ¿Hades-san, qué piensas sobre ese nombre? – Le preguntó Yui al notar lo callado que estaba.

–Alpha es un buen nombre… – Dio su apoyo.

– ¡Bien, es un hecho, se llamará Alpha! – Exclamó Akemi.

–Ahora, nuestra próxima misión es hacerle una casita para perros – Les dijo Yukiko a todos.

–Perfecto, tenemos que traer los materiales – Acotó Akemi.

–Yo me encargo de pintar, es lo único que no se me hace difícil – Acotó Masaru.

–Yo también me encargaré de pintar – Dijo Sumire.

–De acuerdo, entonces cuales quiera de los chicos puede traer los materiales – Dijo Yukiko – Yo me encargaré de construirlo.

–Yo te ayudo con eso – Le dijo Akemi.

-Igual yo – Dijo Yui.

–Ni crean que cargaré cosas, manos como las mías no pueden dañarse con cosas pesadas – Se negó Loki.

–Está bien, te encargarás de pintar también – Le ordenó Yukiko.

–Ni hablar puedo ensuciarme – Se negó nuevamente Loki, pero al mirar a Yukiko con cara molesta cambio de opinión – De acuerdo Yuki-chan no te molestes – Le dijo nervioso.

–Jajaja, a ti también te da miedo su cara molesta como a mí – Mencionó Masaru.

–Es que es aterradora – Dijo casi temblando Loki.

–Yo también quiero pintar – Dijo Takeru quien solo quería estar en el grupo de Masaru.

–Ya son muchos los que pintaran – Le dijo Yukiko.

–Déjalo, mientras más mejor, terminamos más rápido – Le dijo Masaru, logrando que Takeru le brillaran los ojos por apoyar que él estuviera en su mismo equipo – Es más, Tsukito también puede ayudarnos a pintar – Esto hizo que las ilusiones de Takeru cayeran profundamente.

–No es justo… – Lloriqueó Takeru haciendo reír a Loki.

–Bueno, está bien – Aceptó Yukiko – Tsukito también irá con ustedes. Los restantes buscarán materiales – Sentenció.

Los chicos empezaron a buscar los materiales, mientras los demás esperaban afuera dónde harían la casita para el Alpha. Anubis no había hablado con nadie y dicho alguna otra palabra que se pudiera entender, él sólo estaba sentado alejado de los demás junto con Alpha.

– ¿Crees que tarde en acostumbrarse a la multitud? – Preguntó Akemi a Yukiko.

– No lo sé – Respondió Yukiko – Si al menos pudiéramos entender su idioma sería fantástico…

–Haces lo mejor que puedes para hacerlo sentir bien Yuki – Le dijo Masaru alentando a la chica.

–Sí… aunque lo hago por Alpha, me preocupa mucho y quiero cuidarlo – Reveló la morena.

–Quizá por eso mismo le caerás bien a Anubis un día – Le dijo Masaru sorprendiendo a Yukiko.

–Puede ser – Dijo Yukiko – Iré a ver cómo está – Ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia Anubis y Alpha – Hola – Le saludó, siendo mirada feamente por Anubis – Tranquilo, sólo quiero saber cómo está Alpha – Anubis la siguió mirando así, pero después de unos segundos terminó por aceptarlo y dejándola acercarse – Se ve mejor, la medicina ha dado efectos positivos, seguro mañana estará muy animado – Mencionó feliz Yukiko, ella observó cómo Anubis le brillaban los ojos – ¿Y a ti te gusta su nombre? – Intentó hacer conversación.

–A-Alpha… – Yukiko se sorprendió al escuchar a Anubis hablar normalmente – Me gusta…

– ¡Que bien! – Exclamó Yukiko.

–Yuki los chicos ya trajeron los materiales – Dijo Masaru.

– ¡Masaru, pude entender lo que Anubis me dijo! – Le dijo Yukiko.

– ¿Enserio? – Preguntó extrañada.

–Kaa, bara bara – Dijo Anubis.

– ¿Eh? Nuevamente hablas así… – Le dijo Yukiko pensando en que el chico jugaba con ella.

–Quizá alucinabas… – Le dijo Masaru.

–Claro que no – Negó – Estoy segura que dijo palabras muy claras.

–Bueno, como digas – Dijo no muy convencida – Vamos, debemos terminar esa casa.

Sin más que decir, se fueron hacia los demás para construir la casa de Alpha. Las chicas: Yui, Akemi y Sumire construían la casa junto con los chicos: Aphollon y Balder quienes se habían querido unir a ellas. Masaru, Takeru y Tsukito terminaron por pintar todo, ya que Sumire y Loki terminaron por tomar un largo descanso a la primera, no sin antes Loki pintarle la cara a Takeru "por accidente" al igual que Sumire a Masaru, provocando que ambos se molestaran.

– ¡Bien, hemos terminado! – Exclamó Yukiko secando de su frente el sudor, al final ella tuvo que ayudar a pintar.

– ¡Quedó muy bonita! – Dijo Yui.

– Que linda casa para la bola de pelo color marrón – Dijo Loki.

– ¡Que se llama Alpha! – Le dijo Yukiko pegándole en el brazo al pelirrojo.

–No tienes que ser tan brusca – Se quejó Loki.

La casita era de varios tonos de azul, más un techo blanco. Algo grande para un pequeño perrito, pero se veía cómoda y acogedora para él.

– ¿Te gusta Alpha? – Le preguntó Yukiko, el perrito nombrado saltó de los brazos de Anubis por sorpresa y empezó a saltar y ladrar de felicidad – ¡Alpha estás mejor! – Dijo Yukiko sumamente feliz sosteniendo al perrito quien le lamió la cara haciendo reír a Yukiko.

– ¡Kaa, bara bara! – Anubis también se veía contento al ver a Alpha de pie y saltando felizmente.

– ¿Vez? Te dije que mejoraría – Le dijo Yukiko, Anubis sonrió un poco ante eso.

**-AL OTRO DÍA-**

Yukiko se encontraba afuera junto a Anubis dándole de comer a Alpha.

–Está muy animado – Mencionó la morena.

–Sí, es un alivio – Dijo Anubis sorprendiendo a Yukiko.

– ¡Sabía que no estaba loca! – Exclamó ella – Si te había entendido ayer, Anubis pareció sorprendido.

–Muy pocas personas pueden entenderme, y no sucede muy seguido cuando lo haces una vez – mencionó Yukiko.

– ¿Entonces cabe la posibilidad de que ya no te entienda? – Le preguntó ella.

–Kaa, bara bara

–Eso responde mi pregunta – Dijo desilusionada la chica.

– ¡Chicos, hoy prenderemos fuegos artificiales! – Exclamó Aphollon acercándose a ellos – ¿Vendrán verdad? No será lo mismo sin ustedes.

–Claro, iré – Afirmó Yukiko.

– ¡Genial! ¿Y tú Anubis? – el Dios egipcio lo miró interrogante.

– ¿No sabes que son los fuegos artificiales? – Él negó con su cabeza – Pues ven con nosotros, en la noche los encenderemos, será divertido – Dijo alegre Yukiko.

**-EN LA NOCHE-**

Todos habían llegado al lugar acordado para poder disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales, primeramente prendieron unos hermosos y grandes pudiéndose disfrutar en el cielo, Anubis parecía admirar tal maravilla. Terminaron por usar varios fuegos artificiales portátiles, dónde Loki y Takeru terminaron por perseguir a Anubis quien no parecía gustarle esos fuegos artificiales tan cerca de él, asustándolo. Pero el pelirrojo y el peli azul se divertían ante ello.

–Jajaja, esto es muy divertido – Dijo Takeru, disfrutando olvidándose de los malos ratos que había pasado con Loki.

– ¿Vez? Debes dejar de estresarte tanto y divertirte como yo – Le dijo Loki.

Mientras que los demás se divertían, Masaru terminó sentada algo alejada de los demás disfrutando de solo mirar y estar tranquila.

– ¿No te estás divirtiendo gatita? – Le preguntó Loki sentándose a su lado.

–Sí, que esté aquí observándolos no significa que no me divierta – Le respondió con una sonrisa Masaru.

– ¿No te aburre? – Le preguntó curioso.

–Para nada, a veces es agradable disfrutar de la tranquilidad – Le respondió – Podemos mirar juntos estas estrellitas – Dijo sacando un paquete de mini estrellitas. Loki tomó una y las encendieron, observando mientras estaban sentados las estrellitas – Es bonito – Mencionó Masaru con tranquilidad.

–Esto no tiene nada de emoción – Mencionó Loki – Pero… – Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras miraba a Masaru quien estaba viendo las estrellitas que brotaban – Se siente agradable – Admitió.

Las estrellas dejaron de brotar y Masaru lo miró – Lo siento no te escuché, me mantuve concentrada – Dijo apenada.

–No era nada importante – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¡Chicos, vengan no sean unos rompe grupos! – Los llamó Akemi.

– ¡Ya vamos! – Dijo Masaru levantándose siendo seguida por Loki – Vamos – Le sonrió ella empezando a dirigirse con los demás, Loki con una sonrisa la siguió.


	8. Fiesta de disfraces

**¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo... De verdad que no había tenido mucha imaginación pero por fin surgió algo :) jejeje, como se darán cuenta re subí el capítulo 7 ya que tenía un pequeño error, que gracias a un review pude notar ¡Gracias! **

**Espero les guste este capítulo, espero no tardar mucho tampoco en el siguiente :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Fiesta de disfraces**

–¡Qué cansado! – Exclamó Akemi mientras se acostaba sobre el pasto, todas las chicas estaban charlando después de tan largas clases y actividades del club.

–Ciertamente, Thoth-san ha estado siendo muy duro últimamente – Le dio la razón Yui.

–Bueno, no se puede hacer nada, sólo esperar poder graduarnos – Acotó Yukiko resignada.

–Creo que al menos estamos bien con nuestras notas – Mencionó Masaru.

–Por lo menos yo sí – Dijo Sumire.

–Tú siempre con las mejores notas de la clase – Reprochó Masaru.

–Me tomo muy enserio los estudios – Le respondió seriamente la rubia de ojos azules.

–Lo sé, lo sé – Dijo con cansancio Masaru.

–¡Bueno, no discutan! – Les dijo Akemi levantándose del césped – Pronto tendremos una fiesta de disfraces como nos informó hoy Thoth-san, así que nos olvidaremos de todo el estrés que llevamos con las clases y nos divertiremos – Les dijo la chica.

–¡Es cierto! – Recordó Yui con entusiasmo – Ya quiero que llegue ese día – Dijo con una sonrisa.

–Que molestia, no sé de qué disfrazarme, además no es como si fuera amante de las fiestas – Dijo Sumire con desinterés.

–Oh, vamos, pasaremos un buen rato, sabes que con amigas todo es divertido – Intentó animarla Akemi – Además, si te destacas en un lindo disfraz quizás cierto rubio quede impresionado – Le susurró en el oído guiñándole el ojo provocando que Sumire se sonrojara.

–¡Q-qué cosas dices! – Exclamó ella como respuestas – Bien, iré, sólo por ustedes – Dijo en voz baja.

–¡Que bien! – Dio un salto Akemi.

–Será divertido – Le dijo Yui a Sumire quien la miró con una sonrisa forzada, se sentía un poco mal porque una parte de ella sentía celos cosa que realmente no quería, porque le agradaba Yui. Pero se sentía muy dudosa.

–Sí – Afirmó Sumire.

–Ahora que lo pienso, no sé de qué ir disfrazada – Comentó Masaru un poco avergonzada.

–Ni yo – Admitió Yui también.

–Um, podemos ir en dónde el profesor Thoth nos indicó que habría muchos disfraces disponibles para la fiesta – Les dijo Yukiko.

–¿Él dijo eso? – Preguntó Masaru.

–Sí, pero estabas muy distraída como siempre – Le dijo Yukiko casi regañándola.

–Oh, lo siendo, no sé que haría sin ti Yuki– Le dijo Masaru casi alabándola.

Ella sólo suspiró – Podemos ir mañana ya que es muy de noche y tengo sueño – Les dijo Yukiko.

–Está bien, ¡entonces mañana decidiremos! – Sentenció Akemi y así todas se fueron a dormir.

**-AL OTRO DÍA-**

–¡Cuantos disfraces hay aquí! – Exclamó Akemi mientras revisaba una de las tiendas que había creado Zeus.

–Hay mucho de dónde escoger – Dijo Yukiko mientras empezaba a revisar los disfraces.

–Y es por eso que no me gustan las fiestas, hay que escoger lo que vestiré y es muy fastidioso – Se quejó Sumire.

–Oh, vamos Sumire-chan, podemos ir juntas a esta sección, ¡se ven que hay muchos disfraces bonitos! – Yui tomó del brazo a Sumire para su sorpresa y se la llevó.

–¡Espera, puedo caminar por mi cuenta!

–De verdad que no hay nada que llame mi atención – Dijo Masaru mientras veía cada disfraz, siguió caminando hasta que vio algo que llamó por completo su atención – Disfraces de video juegos – Leyó con brillos en sus ojos – ¡Zeus, eres el mejor, gracias! – Saltó de alegría y se dirigió hacia esa sección de disfraces.

Las chicas se veían distraídas decidiendo que disfraz colocarse el día de la fiesta, pasaron unos minutos y los dioses nórdicos junto con los japoneses habían entrado a la tienda.

–Oh, chicos, que sorpresa – Les dijo Yui quien cargaba un disfraz en sus manos el cual estaba a punto de probarse.

–Lo mismo digo, no sabía que estaban por aquí – Le respondió sonriente Balder.

–Balder, esto es aburrido, deberíamos irnos – Se quejó Loki.

–Loki, tenemos que escoger el disfraz para la fiesta – Le dijo Balder con una voz calmada.

–Fiesta la cual es obligatoria asistir – Acotó Thor con seriedad.

–¡Que molestia! – Se quejó Loki.

–¡Tiene razón, esto es muy molesto! – Le dio la razón Takeru – Si no es porque mi hermano me lo pidió no vengo.

–Es un deber asistir a la fiesta – Dijo Tsukito con normalidad.

–Bueno, decidamos pronto para irnos – Dijo Takeru con aceleración, empezando a caminar hasta que vio que cierta persona salía del vestidor con un disfraz puesto, esa persona no era nadie más que Masaru el cual llevaba un traje muy sexy a su parecer, se paralizó ante eso pudiéndose ver un pequeño hilo de sangre caer de su nariz.

–Bueno, yo también escogeré rápido el disfraz, obviamente debe ser el de toda una estrella – Dijo Loki mientras empezaba a caminar también deteniéndose en el mismo lugar que Takeru observando esa escena, quedando en el mismo estado que el peli azul.

–¿Qué tal me queda? Este personaje me encanta – Dijo Masaru con felicidad a Akemi.

–Te queda de maravilla, pero nunca te dejaría ir así a una fiesta, ¡luego muchos buitres irán tras de ti! – Le regañó Akemi sobreprotectora.

–¡No es justo! P-pero tienes razón este traje es muy sexy – Le dio la razón Masaru desviando su mirada apenada, logrando notar que ciertas personas la miraban, Loki y Takeru estaban babeándose, Masaru se sonrojó enseguida – ¡Kyaa! – Gritó mientras se adentraba nuevamente al vestidor apenada.

–¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Akemi desviando su mirada preocupada y mirando a los dos chicos, ella sonrió pícaramente al ver la reacción en la que estaban los chicos – Hablando de buitres – Ella les saludó con la mano para que dejaran su trance. Al instante ambos notaron lo mal que estuvieron y la saludaron apenados.

–¡Akemi, con que también estás aquí! – Le dijo alegremente Balder quien se acercó.

–Ah Balder que sorpresa, sí todas las chicas estamos probándonos ropa – Le respondió con una sonrisa.

–¿Ya has escogido el tuyo? – Le preguntó viendo una bolsa que cargaba Akemi con curiosidad.

–Es un secreto~ – Le dijo divertida – En la fiesta lo verás.

–No puedo esperar tanto – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

–¡Bueno, bueno hemos hablando demasiado! – Les dijo Loki acercándose a ambos – ¿Por qué no vamos a escoger nuestro disfraz Balder?

–Por supuesto – Respondió – ¿Nos ayudas Akemi? – Le preguntó sorprediendo a Loki y Akemi.

–Claro, porque no.

–Pero, ¿conmigo y Thor no es suficiente? – Reprochó Loki.

–Mientras más opiniones tengamos es mejor, ¿verdad?

–Por mi no hay problema – Dijo Thor.

Loki miraba con enojo a Akemi, ciertamente se estaba acercando mucho a su amigo Balder.

Minutos después los dioses griegos junto con el dios egipcio habían llegado.

–¡Chicos que sorpresa! – Exclamó Yukiko – ¿Anubis? ¿No te tocaba cuidar a Alpha hoy? – Le preguntó con enojo.

–¡Kaa bara bara! – Fue su respuesta, Yukiko no podía creer que nuevamente no podía entenderlo.

–Jeje, Yuki-chan, Anubis ya terminó y lo convencimos de que nos acompañara a escoger los trajes, aunque fue muy difícil – Acotó Aphollon.

–Me lo imagino – Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa Yukiko – Bueno, yo ya he terminado de escoger el mío ¿les parece si los ayudo a ustedes? – Les preguntó por amabilidad.

–¡Sería de mucha ayuda! – Le dijo con brillo en los ojos Aphollon.

–Está bien – Dijo Hades.

–Será más entretenido – Dijo Dionysus.

–Kaa, bara bara!

–Muy bien, síganme – Yukiko empezó a dirigirlos hacia los disfraces de hombres.

–¿Ya estás feliz? – Preguntó Sumire quien abrió la puerta del vestidor, ella cargaba un disfraz muy sexy.

–¡Que hermoso! Aunque tienes razón es muy demostrativo – Dijo Yui observándolo mejor.

–Te lo dije – Reprochó Sumire, en ese instante los chicos junto con Yukiko estaban pasando por allí y la vieron, Sumire al notar a Aphollon quien la miró con sorpresa, se sonrojó como nunca, no gritó, no dijo nada, sólo cerró la puerta muy fuerte avergonzada.

–¿Pasó algo Sumire-chan? – Preguntó Yui preocupada.

–No te preocupes Yui, es que los chicos la vieron – Explicó Yukiko, Yui se dio la vuelta y los vio sorprendida.

–Oh, qué pena todo es mi culpa por decirle que se probara ese traje – Dijo apenada.

–¡Espero no esté mal! – Exclamó Aphollon – ¡Sumire de verdad lo siento! – Le gritó para que escuchara, lo cual había hecho pero no respondió, estaba muy apenada por eso, aun ni se había movido.

–¿Estará molesta? – Preguntó Dionysus.

–No lo creo, vengan será mejor que nos vayamos para que se le pase – Les indicó Yukiko a lo que los demás obedecieron, Aphollon muy poco convencido terminó yendo también.

Sumire tras unos minutos salió con su ropa normal – ¡Sumire de verdad me tenías preocupada tardaste mucho! – Le dijo Yui – y no respondías mis llamados…

–Lo siento, ya estoy bien, escojamos un disfraz rápido y larguémonos – Le dijo seriamente, Yui la tomó de la muñeca sorprendiéndola.

–Lo siendo, por mi culpa ellos te vieron y te sentiste avergonzada – Sumire miró a la chica con una sonrisa, de verdad era una chica muy buena.

–No te preocupes, no estoy molesta – Le respondió haciendo sonreír a la chica quien asintió con la cabeza. Y así ambas se fueron a terminar de decidir.

Mientras tanto Masaru aún no se decidía en que disfraz escoger.

–¡Masaru! – Takeru exclamó su nombre mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa, ella recordando que la vio con ese disfraz se sonrojo como un tomate y bajó su mirada.

–H-Hola, Takeru – Le dijo nerviosa.

–um ¿qué pasa? No pareces muy animada – Le dijo Takeru notando algo extraño en ella.

–N-no es nada – Le dijo desviando su mirada hacia el lado contrario a él.

–¡Eso no es cierto! – Dijo Takeru con enojo, tomó el mentón de la chica y la obligó a verlo a los ojos sorprendiéndola por la actitud del chico, ambos quedaron a corta distancia –Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas la verdad ¿te pasa algo? – Preguntó con preocupación.

–T-Takeru – La chica no sabía que decir por la sorpresa que le había tomado el chico, tampoco sabía si decirle realmente la vergüenza que sintió en esa situación.

–¡Koneko-chan, aquí estás~! – La llamó Loki con felicidad, pero luego se detuvo inmediatamente al notar como estaba con Takeru en ese momento con ella, él no sabía cómo se sentía pero no le agradó en lo absoluto. Ambos se separaron y lo miraron.

–¡Loki! – Dijo ella sonrojada, ya que él también la había visto con ese disfraz.

–Oh, ¿no me digan que interrumpí un buen momento? – Preguntó divertido dejando a un lado sus negativos sentimientos.

–No es algo que te incumba – Le respondió de mala manera Takeru.

–Siempre tan cariñoso – Le dijo burlón el pelirrojo acercándose a ellos.

–La verdad si le incumbe – Dijo Masaru con su mirada hacia abajo, juntando sus manos algo nerviosas.

–¿Qué quieres decir? – Le preguntó Takeru sorprendido.

–Tú me preguntaste si me pasaba algo y ambos tienen que ver – Tanto Loki como Takeru la miraron con curiosidad y sin entender que decía – La razón por la que estoy así es porque me vieron con ese disfraz tan vergonzoso – Dijo muy sonrojada, ambos chicos también se sonrojaron ante eso no esperaban hacerla sentir de esa manera.

–¡Lo siento mucho, Masaru! – Se disculpó rápidamente Takeru – Fue realmente inesperado, no pensé que te vería así, y-yo… – empezó a sentirse nervioso.

–Bueno, no sé si lo sienta, ya que fue una buena vista – Dijo Loki divertido recuperándose del sonrojo.

–¡Para! – Le dijo Masaru avergonzada – Esta bien, no se preocupen, ya se me pasará – dijo en voz baja.

**-EL DÍA DE LA FIESTA-**

Todos disfrutaban de la gran fiesta, buena música y comida, todos obviamente iban disfrazados hasta los sin rostro.

–Que rica comida – Alabó Akemi quien iba vestida de caperucita roja.

–¡Akemi te teñiste el cabello! – Exclamó Masaru al notar su cambio de color de cabello a rojo. Ella llegó junto con Yukiko quien venía vestida de bruja.

–¿Te gusta? ¡A mi me encanta! – Exclamó ella feliz.

–Te queda muy bien – Le dijo con una sonrisa Yukiko.

–Así es – Le dijo Masaru.

–¡Gracias! – Dijo feliz Akemi – Ahora que lo pienso: ¿de qué es ese disfraz? – Preguntó Akemi – Parece una versión extraña de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

–Ah, es que es así, el juego es Alice Madness Return – Dijo ella con una sonrisa – ¡Es el único disfraz que sentí que era el mejor para esta situación!

–¡Te queda bien! – le dijo Akemi quien fue agradecida por Masaru.

–¿Y Sumi y Yui? – Preguntó Yukiko.

–ah, están con los dioses griegos, hace unos minutos que se fueron de mi lado – Informó Akemi.

–Sumire no pierde el tiempo – Dijo picara Yukiko.

–Jajaja, lo sé – Acotó Akemi.

La fiesta siguió su curso, Masaru había perdido de vista a sus amigas por la multitud de gente, terminó en donde estaba el ponche muy agotada, iba a servirse hasta que sintió como la tomaban de la cintura.

–Koneko-chan, ese traje te hace lucir muy bien – La reconocida voz de cierto peli rojo fue oída por ella quien se sonrojó por la cercanía del chico y se giró a verlo.

–¡Loki! ¡No me asustes de esa manera! – Le regañó viendo su lucido traje de vampiro.

Él se rio ante eso – Lo siento gatita, no pude evitarlo, un vampiro debe acechar jovencitas hermosas por la noche ¿no es así? – Dijo pícaro.

–E-eso es… – Antes de ella poder responder cierta persona se abalanzó contra ella.

–¡Corre por tu vida! – Fue lo que dijo Takeru para luego gruñir mientras la abrazaba con algo de vergüenza, pero tenía que hacer algo para ganársela ante Loki quien no dejaba de molestar.

–¡T-Takeru! ¡Eso me asustó aún más! – Dijo ella viendo su disfraz de hombre lobo. Él se separó rápidamente de ella.

–L-lo siento – Dijo él apenado.

–No te preocupes, un hombre lobo ataca a su víctima agresivamente – Le dijo guiñándole el ojo provocando que el chico se sonrojara, y Loki lo mirara un poco enojado sin saber bien la razón.

–Aquí estás – Tsukito quien había llegado con su disfraz de fantasma lucía un poco cansado de perseguir a su hermano.

–Ah, lo siento te deje atrás hermano – Le dijo Takeru más calmado.

–¡Que buen traje Tsukito! – Le alabó Masaru provocando celos en ambos chicos quienes esperaban alguna admiración de ella hacia su disfraz, el cual sin darse cuenta ellos mismos estuvieron más destacados en buscar un buen traje para eso.

–Gracias – Dijo él sin expresión alguna.

–¡Masaru no me has dicho que tal mi traje! – Le llamó la atención Takeru.

–¡Ni a mi tampoco! – Se quejó Loki – Después de todo, escogí el perfecto disfraz para una estrella de la noche.

Mientras tanto, Sumire y Yui pasaban un buen rato con los dioses griegos.

–Lalala, yo puedo volar~ – Decía Dionysus quien había bebido demás, Sumire y Yui se reían de sus locuras.

–Que fiesta tan divertida – Dijo Aphollon quien vestía de pirata.

–Tienes razón – Dijo Yui quien vestía de blanca nieves.

–Bueno… no está mal – Dijo Sumire quien vestía de reina.

–Así es – Dijo de último Hades quien vestía de hechicero.

Enseguida empezó a sonar una canción lenta.

–¿Les encantaría bailar, señoritas? – Les invitó Aphollon ofreciendo su mano, Sumire se le quedó mirando unos segundos algo sonrojada, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

–Claro – Ella tomó su mano y se dirigió a la pista de baile. Yui y Hades los siguieron después.

–¿A dónde se fueron las chicas? – Preguntó Akemi mientras buscaba con la mirada.

–Tranquila, hay mucha gente, seguro se encontraron con los demás – Le respondió Balder quien vestía de Elfo.

–Sí, tienes razón – Le dijo más calmada Akemi – Ahora que lo pienso ¿Loki no estaba con nosotras?

–Oh, creo que se perdió entre la multitud también – Respondió Balder con sorpresa. En ese momento la música empezó a sonar lentamente – Bueno, no debo desaprovechar esta ocasión ¿quiere bailar esta pieza conmigo? – Le preguntó amablemente Balder, Akemi le sorprendió y se sonrojó un poco ante eso.

–¡Sí! – Ella tomó su mano y se dirigieron al a pista de baile.

–De verdad estas chicas si que saben perderse – Se quejó Yukiko.

–Al menos no estás sola – Le dijo el dios Egipcio quien vestía una túnica negra.

–Tienes razón – Respondió con naturalidad – ¡Espera, ahora si puedo entenderte!

–¿Sí? Eso es bueno – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

–¿Por qué a veces te entiendo y a veces no? Todos piensan que estoy loca – Le preguntó algo enojada.

–Bueno, creo que es por nuestro tipo de relación, cada vez que nos acercamos más, me entiendes mejor, quizá mañana no me entiendas de nuevo – Le explicó Anubis.

–Ya veo… – Entendió Yukiko.

En ese momento la música sonó a una lenta.

–¿Quieres bailar? – Le ofreció Anubis sorpresivamente.

–Eso no me lo esperaba, no me gusta mucho bailar, pero es una ocasión especial – Le dijo tomando su mano y dirigiéndose a la pista de baile.

Sumire disfrutaba del baile junto con Aphollon, su radiante sonrisa siempre le provocaba sonreír a ella también.

–Por cierto, no logré disculparme adecuadamente por lo de ése día en los vestidores – Le dijo Aphollon algo preocupado – De verdad lo siento.

–No te preocupes, no tienes por qué arruinar este maravilloso momento por eso – Le dijo sonriendo ella. Ambos siguieron guiándose por la música – Oh, Masaru está bailando con Tsukito – Aphollon se fijó y sonrió.

–Parecen divertirse – Dijo él alegre.

–Pues sí – Le dijo ella sonriendo – Y Takeru y Loki están bailando con otras sin rostro viendo la escena con celos – Pensó divertida Sumire viendo la escena.

–¿Por qué siempre mi hermano? – Dijo casi entre lágrimas Takeru.

–Pues, pronto no será así – Loki hizo un hábil movimiento logrando intercambiar pareja, haciendo que Tsukito quedara con la sin rostro y él con Masaru a quien sorprendió. Él le sacó la lengua a Takeru quien lo miró con enojo.

–Es una linda canción – Dijo Balder mientras bailaba con Akemi.

–Así es – Dijo ella con una sonrisa – Oh, mira ahí está Loki – Le dijo a Balder quien observó a Loki divertirse con Masaru.

–Me alegra que se esté divirtiendo – Dijo feliz Balder.

–Más bien está en una gran competencia por Masaru – Pensó Akemi.

–Que cosas tan graciosas pasan con esos tres – Pensó Yukiko mientras bailaba con Anubis y observaba la escena.

En un astuto movimiento Takeru por fin logró quitar a Loki del medio y quedar con Masaru, le sonrió victorioso y este lo miró con diversión. Con una gran idea terminó haciendo que todos empezaran a cambiar sus parejas uno por uno.

Quedando así Yui con Aphollon, Hades con Akemi, Balder con Yukiko, Masaru con Tsukito nuevamente y Sumire con Takeru.

–¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Sumire – Mi pareja era Aphollon esto está arruinado – Se quejó ella.

–¡ni que lo digas! ¡Ese Loki es un tramposo! – Se quejó Takeru buscando a Masaru quien estaba con su hermano – Al menos no me está con ella.

–Si que te gusta Masaru – Le dijo Sumire burlona.

–¡Cállate! No tienes derecho a decir nada, a ti te gusta Aphollon y no se lo grito al mundo – Le dijo molesto provocando que la chica se sonrojara.

–¡Cállate idiota! – Ella se fijo que Aphollon bailaba con Yui, se veía que se divertían.

–Ya me cansé de bailar – Ella se separó de Takeru y se fue de la pista de baile.

–¿Qué te pasa? – Takeru se fijó que Aphollon bailaba con Yui y ahí lo entendió todo, miró nuevamente como la chica ya se había ido de allí.

–Jajaja, su pareja lo abandonó – Dijo Loki divertido por como Sumire había dejado a Takeru.

–Kaa bara bara – Él escuchó decir eso de su pareja de baila a quien aún no había visto, él recordó que la única persona quien decía eso era Anubis, giró a verlo y sí, era él y lucía enojado.

–¿¡Q-qué!? – Dijo él sorprendido, Anubis empezó a arañarlo por lo enojado que estaba por interrumpir su baile con Yukiko.

–¡En mi cara de estrella no! ¡Que alguien me ayude! – Loki salió corriendo de ahí rápidamente.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo, espero les haya gustado jeje a mí me encantó escribirlo :P ¡nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	9. Ayuda para Akemi

**¡Hola a todos! Por fin pude publicar el capítulo (Ayer lo había terminado pero tenía mucho sueño) Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado y ¡Espero les guste este capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Ayuda para Akemi**

Las clases ya habían terminado y la hora de pasar tiempo cada quien en su club había comenzado, menos para Yukiko y Hades, quienes tenían que esperar a la noche. Akemi pasaba tiempo de calidad con Dionysus regando el jardín y cortando malas hierbas de las plantas, así como tomando varios frutos buenos de éstas. A Akemi le agradaba mucho pasar tiempo en el club que había escogido, ver como el jardín cada vez se volvía más hermoso y colorido.

Sumire mientras tanto caminaba por todo el jardín junto con Loki y Thor, a veces se sentía aburrida, aunque le agradara mucho Loki ya que la hacía reír con sus bromas (en la cual ella a veces ayudaba) no se sentía del todo a gusto, ya que últimamente el chico lo que hacía era caminar hasta llegar al club de tenis dónde obviamente ella sabía que era para ver a Masaru.

La joven mencionada jugaba contra Balder arduamente mientras varios sin rostros veían emocionados. Yukiko también estaba de público pensando en lo buena que era Masaru ya que nunca la había visto jugar otra cosa que no fuera video juegos y ella no era precisamente una chica deportiva así que le impresionaba a pesar de que Masaru alguna vez le dijo que practicaba tenis en el pasado. Takeru solía terminar sus actividades del club rápidamente para ver a Masaru jugar, "el chico de alguna forma se tomaba muy enserio a esa chica" Fue lo que pensó Sumire.

–Me gustaría tener ese tipo de energía – Susurró Sumire para sí misma, pero fue oída por Loki.

–¿A qué te refieres Sumi-chan? – Le preguntó el peli rojo con una sonrisa traviesa, Sumire sólo lo miró con mala cara, después de todo sólo sus amigas le decían "Sumi" llevándola a pensar ¿desde cuándo había tomado tanta confianza el Dios nórdico del fuego? – ¿Te refieres a la energía de Koneko-chan? – Preguntó refiriéndose a Masaru, a Sumire le parecía algo ridículo que le llamara de ése modo. Pero si Masaru no se oponía realmente no importaba – Bueno, ella es realmente una chica llena de sorpresas~ – Finalizó con una pequeña risa, Sumire lo miró con curiosidad.

–No me refería a eso "Smile-chan" – Le dijo con un tono entre broma y enojo, si él lo llamaba como quería ella también lo haría. Ella siguió su camino hacia el campo de tenis dejando a Loki noqueado por el comentario – ¿No vienes a ver a Masaru, Smile-chan? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras era seguida por Thor quien reía por dentro.

–¡Al menos quítale el "chan"! – Se quejó él mientras corría hacia ella y Thor quienes ya se habían adelantado bastante.

–Como digas Smile-chan – Bromeó ella nuevamente mientras iban al campo de tenis.

Exactamente al llegar había concluido el juego entre Masaru y Balder dando como ganador al Dios nórdico. Masaru se veía realmente cansada y algo sudada.

–¡Masaru aquí tienes una toalla! – Le dijo Takeru entrando a la pista o cancha de tenis, él cargaba una gran sonrisa al ver a la chica esforzarse tanto.

–¡Takeru! – Lo nombró con una sonrisa – Muchas gracias – Dijo para luego tomar la toalla y secar su cara del sudor.

–Estuviste grandiosa – Le admiró motivado – ¡No te rendiste hasta el final!

Ella rio un poco – Gracias, me parece genial que vengas a animar en el juego siempre – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa producto del sonrojo de Takeru.

–N-no es nada… – Dijo él rascando su mejilla con pena.

–¡Hey pequeños tortolos~! – Exclamó Loki acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa juguetona, Takeru lo miró con molestia al arruinar su lindo momento con Masaru.

–¡Chicos! – Exclamó la chica al ver a Loki, Sumire y Thor llegar – ¿Vinieron también a animar? Acaba de terminar el juego – Les informó.

–Si vimos los últimos momentos – Mencionó Sumire – Ah, Yuki aquí estabas – Nombró la chica al ver como la morena se acercaba.

–Sí he estado viendo el juego desde el principio – Dijo con seriedad – Estuviste genial, Masaru.

–¡Gracias! Me anima que me digan eso a pesar de que no gané – Dijo apenada.

–¡Eso no importa! ¡Lo que importa es el esfuerzo que tuviste en el juego! – Le animó Takeru, Sumire lo miró curiosa.

–¡Cierto, cierto! Eres una gatita muy dedicada después de todo~ – Le admiró Loki colocando su brazo alrededor de ella.

–¡Hey quita tus manos de ella! – Exclamó Takeru enojado.

Sumire suspiró al ver a ambos chicos "pelearse" por la chica –¿Desearías ser capaz de luchar así, no? – Le preguntó Yukiko quien la vio suspirar.

–Es que a pesar de todo ella me agrada y la considero una buena persona – Admitió Sumire quien miró a Yukiko con seriedad.

–No tienes por qué sentirte mal, él no es nada de ella y tampoco ha admitido sentir algo así, yo pienso que tienes oportunidad – Le animo Yukiko con una sonrisa.

–Ok, no me rendiré hasta que de verdad sepa que no tendré oportunidad – Dijo Sumire con decisión.

–¡Chicos! – Los llamó Balder mientras corría después de escapar por fin de sus fans sin rostro – ¿Qué les pareció el jue…? ¡ah! – Al llegar a ellos cayó encima de Masaru – Oh lo siento – Dijo él apenado.

–N-no hay problema – Dijo ella adolorida pero entendiendo el hecho de que Balder siempre se caía.

–Bueno ¿ya es hora de que te levantes, no? – Le dijo Loki ayudando a Balder a levantarse – No querrás lastimas a la pequeña gatita, ¿verdad? – Preguntó para luego ver como Takeru ayudaba a Masaru a levantarse, eso provocó que cierto mal y conocido sentimiento llegara a él, eso que sentían cuando estaban con Balder pero esta vez tenía algo diferente.

–¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Takeru ella asintió y respondió que no se raspó ni nada de eso.

–¡Chicas! – Akemi quien llegaba con Dionysus los saludaba con la mano mientras corría hacia ellos.

–¡Corres muy rápido! – Exclamó Dionysus intentando seguirle el paso.

–¡Vamos viejo no te detengas! – Le respondió ella con energía.

Al llegar todos la saludaron y luego a Dionysus quien llegó sumamente agotado.

–De verdad ese color de cabello de queda de maravilla – Le admiró Balder con una sonrisa amable provocando cierto sonrojo en Akemi.

–¡Gracias! Siempre quise este color – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Loki notó eso y no pudo evitar sentir lo de siempre, molestia que alguien más tenga mucho acercamiento hacia su amigo Balder, empezó a comparar entre lo que sintió con Masaru y Takeru. Los miró con detenimiento, el chico peli azul hablaba con ella de lo más calmado, él quería intervenir… Pero estaba entre eso o intervenir entre Balder y Akemi. Él concluyó que nadie le permitirá cambiar su manera de ser, Balder era su prioridad.

–¡Claro, después de todo es el mejor color! – Exclamó él acercándose a ambos alejándolos un poco – ¿Pero a mí me queda mejor, no es así Balder? – Le preguntó mientras tocaba uno de sus mechones delanteros de su largo cabello.

–Bueno creo que no sería correcto decir que una chica tan atractiva se ve mal – Respondió Balder con una sonrisa provocando que Akemi se sonrojara nuevamente.

–No es para tanto – Dijo ella con una sonrisa, Loki detestaba como coqueteaban entre sí.

–¡Hey, chicos! – ahora era Aphollon quien venía junto con Yui y Tsukito después de terminar cuestiones del consejo estudiantil. Sumire volteó enseguida viendo al resplandeciente chico llegar, estaría estudiando con una variedad de Dioses pero para ella, Aphollon era el único Dios allí.

Todos saludaron a los recién llegados.

–¿Hey por qué aún seguimos en la cancha de tenis? – Preguntó Yukiko.

–Ahora que lo piensas no lo sé – Admitió Masaru, podrían hace mucho tiempo moverse a otro lugar y no lo habían hecho.

La noche llegó y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a excepción de Yukiko y Hades quienes tenían actividades del Club.

–Hoy no te vi en ningún lado, pensé que no vendrías a las actividades del Club – Le admitió Yukiko mientras se acercaba a su telescopio.

–Tenía otras cosas pendientes – Admitió él arreglando su telescopio, Yukiko lo miró curiosa.

–¿Cómo cuales cosas pendientes? – Preguntó ella.

–¡Kaa, bara bara! – En ese instante Anubis había llegado ante ellos sorprendiendo a Yukiko, tampoco lo había visto a él en todo el día.

–¿Anubis? – lo nombró dudosa – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó.

–Hoy el profesor Thoth me dijo que Anubis quería ingresar a este club, y como es algo obligatorio estar dentro de un Club… – Explicó Hades respondiendo la pregunta de Yukiko.

–Estuviste haciendo los trámites para meterlo en el club – Finalizó la chica.

–Así es – Le dio la razón.

–¡Pues, bienvenido! Ya se sentía muy solo esto – Le dijo Yukiko a Anubis con una sonrisa quien respondió con sus palabras de las cuales no se les podía entender. A veces Yukiko podía entenderlo como otras veces no.

Después de terminar su actividad con el Club, Yukiko regresó a la habitación de las chicas en dónde se destinaría a darse un buen baño para ir a dormir, pero se encontró con todas las chicas reunidas en la sala de estar.

–¡Yuki-chan ¿a dónde vas?! – Exclamó Akemi – ¡Ven acá tengo algo importantes que decirles a todas! – Yukiko suspiró ante eso, poco convencida se sentó en uno de los sillones al lado de Masaru.

–¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirnos? – Preguntó Masaru.

–¡Pues verán…! – Dio una pequeña pausa.

–Vamos, dinos de una vez – Le apresuró Sumire.

–¿Akemi? – La nombró confundida Yui por como se comportaba.

–¡Está bien ahí les va! – Exclamó – Me gusta Balder.

–¿Ah? ¿Enserio? – Dijo Masaru con sorpresa.

–Pero era muy obvio ¿por eso me detuviste para darme un relajante baño? – Le dijo Yukiko casi regañándola.

–¿¡Ah!? ¿De verdad era tan obvio? – Preguntó ella sorprendida, no pensó que sería tan obvia.

–Pues, él parece de tu tipo… ya sabes así amables y calmados – Mencionó Sumire mientras cruzaba los brazos.

–Bueno yo me di cuenta de que ustedes dos tenían una cercana relación – Mencionó Yui.

–Yo no me di cuenta de eso – Acotó Masaru.

–¡Tú nunca te das cuenta de nada! – Le gritaron Yukiko y Sumire al mismo tiempo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

–¡No es mi culpa! – Se defendió ella avergonzada.

–Sí, es que te quedas tanto tiempo en tu mundo de video juegos que no estás pendiente de lo que pasa a tu alrededor – Le regañó Yukiko – Y eso que no puedes jugar en este lugar.

–Lo sé, todos los días pienso en cómo me arrepiento de no haber llevado mi portátil el día que llegamos aquí – Lloró Masaru.

–Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, ¿entonces te gusta Balder? – Preguntó queriendo rectificar Sumire.

–Así es – Afirmó la ahora teñida peli roja – Pero hay un problema – Advirtió.

–¿Un problema? – Preguntó Yui con curiosidad y confusión.

–Así es… – Afirmó nuevamente – Es Loki, siempre me aleja de Balder cuando estamos charlando muy a gusto – Explicó ella para luego suspirar.

–¿Loki? Es que acaso es… – Intentó Sumire terminar de decir pero fue interrumpida.

–Yaoi – Dijo automáticamente Yukiko con brillos en sus ojos – ¡Loki ama a Balder y es un uke celoso! – Dijo ella con ilusión, todas la miraron de una manera desconcertada a excepción de Akemi.

–Quizá si sea eso – Dijo Akemi analizando la situación.

–Yo pienso que no deberían adelantar tales hechos… – Dijo Yui algo nerviosa.

–Así es, quizá sólo es sobreprotector con su amigo. Akemi tú también me has cuidado mucho de muchos chicos – Le dijo Masaru con algo de calma.

–Está bien, está bien – Dijo con calma Akemi – No nos adelantemos a esos hechos.

–¿Ah? ¿Por qué no? ¡Es obvio! – Dijo Yukiko desilusionada, por fin había encontrado una razón para quedarse en la conversación y se la arruinan.

–¡Yuki no vengas con tus cosas de yaoi ahora! – Regañó Sumire.

–¿eh? ¡Pero yo no lo veo mal! – Defendió Akemi.

–¿D-disculpen? – Yui tenía la cara algo avergonzada por la situación.

Sumire suspiró ante eso – De verdad son unas locas – Dijo ella resignada.

–Bueno, la cosa es que necesito su ayuda – Les dijo Akemi con voz y cara seria.

–¿Cómo podríamos ayudar? – Preguntó Yui.

–Bueno… más que todo necesito tu ayuda, Masaru – Se dirigió a la ojifucsia la cual la miró confundida.

–¿Yo? – Ella parpadeó varias veces confundida.

–Así es, me gustaría que distrajeras a Loki para yo poder estar con Balder – Le indicó dejando a la chica desconcertada.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo tengo que distraerlo? – Preguntó ella sorprendida – Puede hacerlo Yuki.

–A mí no me metas – Respondió Yukiko automáticamente.

–P-pero…

–Muy bien, Masaru, la cuestión es que entre todas nosotras Loki se lleva mejor contigo – Aclaró Akemi – Y otras cosas que no puedo decir – Dijo ella guiñando el ojo, para su fortuna Masaru no había captado la situación, como siempre. Yui tampoco lo había captado así que le preguntó a Sumire quien estaba a su lado.

–Puede que Loki le tenga cariño a Masaru o algo parecido – Le explicó Sumire a Yui.

–Oh, ¿entonces Loki no es gay? Es un alivio… – Suspiró Yui con alivio.

–Supongo que no – Rio un poco Sumire.

–Entonces: ¿Qué dices Masaru? – Le preguntó Akemi nuevamente.

–Hmm… no lo sé – Dijo ella dudosa.

–¿Por mí? – Dijo ella con ojitos de cachorro.

–Está bien, no veo que le haga daño a nadie – Dijo Masaru con seriedad analizando la situación.

–¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Masaru! – Dijo Akemi levantándose para abrazarla.

–No es nada – Dijo Masaru con una sonrisa.

–¿Ahora si me puedo ir a bañar para dormir en paz? – Preguntó Yukiko.

Todas rieron ante eso lo cual no entendió Yukiko ya que ella hablaba enserio cuando decía aquellas palabras.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo, gracias por leer :D Y si, me gusta mucho confundir las relaciones que puedan o no juntarse en este fic ya que me gusta dar sorpresas xD Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, no olvidan los reviews si les ha gustado~ ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
